XRats
by SunnyDazeSweepin'CloudsAway
Summary: Children AU. "there are fourteen children in this house right now. And while they are all in all good children, it can be difficult for three adults to watch over fourteen mutant children by ourselves." He took a deep breath, crossing his fingers for good luck. "An extra pair of hands around here would be very beneficial."
1. The Proposal

**X-Rats**

 _Chapter 1: The Proposal_

* * *

 **Thought about calling this either x-Rats (like Rugrats), Mini-Mutants, or X-Children. Lemme know!**

* * *

Early mornings in the Home were the favorite time of day for everyone over the age of eighteen. During these hours, the adults could be found doing many various activities that otherwise wouldn't be finished during the day due to the house being overrun by children. Charles usually worked with Cerebro or could be found reading his current novel on the front porch while enjoying a hot cup of tea. Hank would often be in the laboratory conducting a side project, or starting breakfast for occupants of the Home. Ms. Munroe would most likely be watering the plants in the greenhouse, but she would also take this time to start the endless loads of laundry that always piled up in the various hampers around the house and then would wake the children who had slept through their alarms.

Today, with the new number of children becoming fourteen recently, Xavier was on the lookout for another mutant adult to help around the Home. Currently, he was finishing an early morning session with Cerebro in order to see if there were even any mutant adults in the area that he could try and contact.

Charles Xavier always knew his life was going to be interesting, but he never knew just _how_ interesting it would be. Ever since he was a child, Charles knew he was different: especially when could hear the thoughts of his family, friends, and peers. After pursuing his studies in genetics, and obtaining his PhD, the professor traveled much of the globe to find more people like himself: more mutants. The journeys and people he met made him change his view on many things in life. Charles finally inherited his family home in Westchester County, New York and began his work with Cerebro in order to find more mutants without so much traveling about. The traveling became more of a challenge not only with age, but when he became wheelchair bound.

What began with one 'student', somehow turned into fourteen children to fill the empty manor. And with a baker-dozen's worth of kids running around, the professor knew he had to get more helping hands then just his own.

First, was Ororo Munroe. She, with her mutant nephew, were looking for sanctuary from their hate-filled, unwilling to understand, family. The adult mutant, who Charles later found could manipulate the weather, was only looking for a place for the child. But when Charles mentioned that she would also be safe within the walls of the Home, and that he was becoming desperate for another set of hands around the house (seeing that there were about six children with one adult), Ororo became the perfect pair of caring hands to help around the house.

When there were eleven children in the Home, Professor Xavier knew that he was going to need more than just two adults to look over enough kids to make their own soccer team. With a prayer sent, and his fingers crossed, Charles contacted one of his oldest friends; a younger mutant who went by Hank McCoy. The blue-fuzzy mutant was currently working on another doctorate, this time in the field of mathematics. The man agreed to meet Charles at the Home for a weekend. After spending forty-two hours with the mutant children, and seeing that another set of hands could be useful to one of his oldest friends, Hank agreed to stay and help out around the Home. About a month later, Hank created a holographic image inducer to use in public.

As the large machine was powering down, Charles could hear tiny, echoing feet coming towards his office. With a timid knock on the large, wooden door, the older mutant could hear the young mind trying to ask permission to enter. "Come in Scott." Xavier answered, turning to the door to see the brown-haired boy poke his head in. The tiny pair of ruby-quartz glasses on the second grader's face reflected the sunlight that was coming from the open window.

Scott Summers ran into the office clad in his outfit of the day: navy blue sweater with grey pants and blue sneakers. The almost eight-year-old jumped onto the chair next to where the professor's chair sat, a large grin on Scott's face. "And what has you so happy at…7:00 in the morning? You still have another half-hour to sleep before breakfast."

"But it's the _first_ field trip of school professor!" Scott exclaimed, "Me and Jean are on the same bus this time! Rouge is kinda sad that she's not, but we'll meet her at the zoo still." Scott locked eyes with Xavier, a large grin on his face. "How can I sleep when we're goin' to the zoo?!"

The professor let out a chuckle, letting the excited child jump from the plush chair into his lap. "I suppose you are right Scott. How could I be so forgetful?"

Scott shrugged, laying against the professor and taking the time to be with the older man. He could remember the days when it was just him and Charles. Those days were very quiet, but there was something nostalgic about them. It was just the professor and Scott, and they would do everything together. After sitting peacefully for a couple of minutes, Scott turned to face the professor. "Professor, what were you doin' in here?"

"I was trying to contact an old acquaintance of mine." Charles explained, wheeling himself and Scott out of the room and towards the kitchen. More tiny feet could be heard above them, indicating that the other children had gotten up and were getting ready for their own day of school. "After Kurt and Kitty moved in, I think one more adult will help to make sure you children will be looked after adequately."

As an answer, Scott nodded. The duo wheeled into the kitchen to find Ororo preparing sack lunches on the island while Hank was finishing up breakfast preparations. Kitty and Evan were 'helping' Ms. Munroe with packing lunches, Kitty giving each bag a juice box while Evan made sure there was a Cosmic brownie in every bag. Hank had crabby looking Ray on his left hip; the preschooler buried his face in the soft fur and clutched on tight. Still sleeping in the bouncer in the corner of the kitchen was the youngest member of the house, Jamie. "Good morning everyone." Charles greeted, setting Scott onto the ground so he could go into the dining room and begin eating breakfast.

Ororo smiled, rolling up a sack lunch and writing **Bobby** on the front. "Good morning Charles."

"Any luck with Cerebro?" McCoy asked, setting the last plate of pancakes on the other side of the island.

Charles nodded, "Yes. I managed to come in brief contact with his mind, and I know he will be in Bayville this afternoon." He wheeled over to Hank, arms reaching for the stubborn Ray. "Are you feeling alright this morning Raymond?"

The answer was a shake of the head as it buried into Charles shoulder. "He felt a little warm, but there is no sign on a fever." Hank answered, looking in the fridge for the orange juice. "I told Ray that he could stay home if he didn't feel well, but that he would miss the fireman coming to their class today."

Ray whined, "Don't wanna miss fire!"

"If you feel well Raymond, then you can still go to class with the others." Xavier reassured him with a pat on the back. "Why not join the others in the dining room and see if there's anything you would want for breakfast?" The tired boy was put down and the adults watched him sluggishly make his way towards the loud room.

Ms. Munroe helped Kitty and Evan down from the chair they were standing on, giving them each a kiss on the cheek as they were in her arms for a moment. With a giggle exchanged between the two, the first grader and kindergartener ran into the dining room so they could find their seats for breakfast. "Are you going to try and contact your acquaintance Professor?" the woman asked, writing **Jubilee** on the last lunch bag and placed it with the other ten bags. A small whine from the bouncer made Xavier wheel his way towards the baby before he could begin to cry.

A sigh escaped Charles' mouth as he grabbed the baby carefully, holding Jamie chest-to-chest and gently patting his back. "Once the children are off at school, and the house is much quieter, I will try once more."

"Hopefully they'll answer." McCoy answered as he held the door open for the others to enter with the rest of the food. "The house has definitely gotten crazier in the last couple of months." Serving as a great example of the madness, the dining room already had the majority of the children sitting in their seats at the large wooden table.

Jean and Scott sat at the chairs closest to where the professor usually sat, both talking with their fellow second grader, Rouge, about the field trip to the zoo that was happening today. Next to Rouge was the newest addition to the house was Kurt, and Kitty. Both first graders became great friends when they found out they were in the same class at school. Kurt was forever grateful for Professor Xavier watch invention that made the tiny, blue fuzz ball of a child look like the average first grader: a holographic image inducer.

Across from the oldest kids in the house were the kindergarteners. Evan, Bobby, and Sam were all busy stuffing their faces with bacon and pancakes, laughing at how full their cheeks could get with the food. The trio could often be found playing with their action figures on the stairs, having the plastic toys 'jump' from the top only to crash on the bottom with a loud cheer from the kindergarteners. Amara and Jubilation (Jubilee) were playing with the new dolls they had gotten on their trip to the store with Hank a few days ago.

At the opposite end of the table sat the younger children. Rahne, Ray, and Roberto were all in preschool, which only happened three of the five days of the school week for the morning. Today, the preschoolers seemed excited to have a real-life firefighter coming to their class. Even Ray, who seemed to have a bit more color in his face than a few moments ago. At the other end of the table, Chalres placed the baby into his highchair and buckled him in. Jamie, the only child too young to be in school, was munching on a piece of toast that was torn in little pieces for him to eat.

It was never a dull moment in this house, especially on a Friday. Ororo took her seat next to Jamie, cutting up some pancake to give the one-year-old while also reign in the preschoolers so that they could finish their breakfast. Hank took his spot on that split up the preschoolers from the kindergarteners, taking Amara and Jubilee's dolls from them with a promise to give them back once they were done with their pancakes. When Charles got to his spot at the head of the table, he looked over all of the tiny faces smiling and laughing with their friends around the large table. Although this house would never have another quiet day, Charles wouldn't change a thing.

Kindergarten through fifth grade level students attended Bayville Elementary School on the outskirts of Bayville on a property about a block away from the Junior High School and right behind the High school. The preschool, Kiddie Klubhouse, was in the heart of Bayville, close to the grocery store and town's library. A school bus stopped right in front of the Xavier property to take the elementary school children to school and bring them back to the Home. Ororo and Hank would take turns taking and picking up the three preschoolers to their school for the morning, while the later would do some of the chores that needed to be taken care of around the Home.

This Friday, Charles watched from the front porch with Jamie contently sitting with him in his lap, as the older children walked down the long and curvy driveway to the bus stop. Their loud chatter and laughter could be heard all the way from the porch, causing a smile to form on the professor's face. The sound of the large front door opening caused Jamie to watch three preschoolers file out with their colorful, cartoon themed backpacks.

Roberto, with his Clifford bag, bounced his way over to Charles with his shoes squeaking on the still wet porch. "Pro-ess-ore! We gonna see fire!"

He had to laugh, his grip on Jamie tightening when the baby began wiggling to reach out for the shiny shoes. "A fire- _man_ Roberto." Charles corrected gently. "I highly doubt any fires will be started."

"No fair." The boy mumbled, "Bobby says there's a fire at school."

The other two preschoolers came out of the house, Ray with a Dinosaur Train backpack and Rahne with Paw Patrol. "I am sorry to disappoint you, but there was definitely no fire when Bobby had a fireman visit his own class." Hank walked out, his holographic image inducer turned on so that he could drive the three children to their class in town. "Now, have a good day at school. I can't wait to hear all about your special visitor when you return."

Hank ushered the children into the garage, helping each of them into the van. The van pulled out of the garage, and with a wave to the children's faces pressed against the window, Charles made his way back into the house with Jamie pulling on the professor's top button on his jacket. The older man chuckled at the baby, trying to pry his chubby fingers off of the round button. As more children began calling the large manor home, Charles made time in his busy schedule to spend one-on-one time with each of the fourteen children, in order to get to know them better and form a trusting bond with them. For some, it was like a duck to water how well they got along. But others were more warry and nervous to be talking with the older mutant. However, with each moment he and a 'student' spent together, he found that the child became more hoping with their relationship.

A small cough from the staircase caused Charles to look up at Ororo, who watched the duo come in from outside. "Sorry to interrupt you two." She appoligized as she walked down the large set of stairs. "But Jamie here has a doctor's appointment in the next hour, and the office in the city."

Charles handed the bouncy baby over to Munroe with a smile, "Do you need any assistance Ororo?"

"I can handle this little man Professor." She smiled, placing Jamie on her hip. "Besides, I would rather come back knowing if there is going to be additional help versus help with a simple doctor's visit."

On that note, the weather-manipulating mutant went to find the diaper bag and get along with the appointment. The professor made his way back into his office in order to contact the mutant in the area. Once in his office, Charles hooked up the large machine and placed the helmet onto his head, hoping that once he came in contact with the stubborn mutant, he would at least agree to do lunch.

Logan still had no idea why he decided to drive to take a drive on this side of the country, let alone to stop in Bayville. It was more of a family oriented city, with the downtown having little to nothing that would entertain the independent mutant. And yet, here he was, driving his beloved motorcycle to the large manor in one of the corners of the suburban area.

About two hours outside of Bayville, while stopping at a rundown diner, Logan was contacted by a familiar voice inside his head. After realizing that it was Charles Xavier trying to contact him, and not voices haunting him, the gruff man had a brief telepathic conversation with the professor. According to the conversation, and the anxious sounding voice in his mind, Charles _really_ wanted him over for a small lunch. He agreed, knowing better than to ever pass up a free meal or to deny the telepath such a simple request. Yet, Logan knew to be on his toes. Nothing in life is free.

The loud bike rolled up to the closed gate, flipping up his visor in order to find the buzzer. Before his finger could push the red button, the gate opened slowly with a creak. As he slowly rode the bike onto the property, the sound of the old gate closing behind him, Logan found Xavier on the front porch waiting for the feral mutant. Once he parked his motorcycle in front of the manor, Logan took his helmet off and climbed off his bike with a stretch of his back. "New motorcycle Logan?" the professor called, giving the younger looking man a sincere smile.

Logan and Charles shook hands once he reached the porch, giving him a firm hand shake, "Just got her polished a few weeks ago Chuck."

"It looks like a job well done." Charles commented, heading back towards the front door, letting Logan walk ahead of him. "What brought you to this side of the country during this time of year?"

He shrugged, stepping into the unfamiliar and large foyer. The chandler's crystals were sparkling bright in the natural sunlight, making light bounce around the large room. "Guess it was a gut feeling, I guess. And I never planned on stopping here, I was really just planning on passing through. What caused you to ask for me?"

Xavier and Logan made their way into the kitchen, last night's dinner serving as leftovers for lunch. Being the good host he is, Charles let the younger looking man take his seat in front of the warm stew, before taking his own spot closer to the doorway. "I saw you were in the area and thought a warm, home cooked meal could do you some good." He answered, siring his own stew slowly. "And, I had a feeling that you would not have a place to stay during your weekend."

"Nice guess." Logan mumbled into his spoonful of stew. "And like I said, I didn't plan on stopping here. I stopped for breakfast, and was planning on getting to Maine by the night."

Charles dabbed the corners of his mouth with a napkin, giving him a nod. "It was a good idea you did stop Logan." The professor pointed his spoon towards the young man. "And not just for your own benefit." He quickly added, before spooning more stew onto his spoon.

Logan's raised his left eyebrow quizzically. " _My_ benefit?"

"One of my newer acquaintances, Ororo Munroe," Charles began, "is a weather manipulating mutant. She usually keeps a good eye on the skies and informed me that a storm is headed for Bayville this weekend." His spoon was placed on the side of the bowl, watching Logan's facial expressions to see how he should continue the conversation. "I won't try and keep you for too long Logan. But I would like to present you with an opportunity."

The feral mutant leaned back in his chair, grabbing the glass of water that was left for him on the table. Logan thought for a moment; he knew that everything in life comes with a price. And this mutant could be a gambler if he wanted to. "Alright Chuck, let's hear it."

Before Charles could begin his proposal, the kitchen door swung open and a redheaded preschooler ran in wailing. "Pro-fresh-are! Ray and Roberto keep pullin' my hair!" Rahne cried, hiding behind his chair just as the two boys came into the kitchen, "Make 'em stop!"

"Is this true boys?" the professor asked, seeing the two boys look down at their feet.

Hank walked in, followed by Ororo with a crabby looking Jamie in her arms. "Don't think about fibbing you two." The large, blue-hair covered mutant warned, finding the plastic set of dishware to serve the children's lunches on.

Roberto nodded, "Maybe a little." The dark-skinned boy whispered, suddenly becoming very interested with the stitching on his shoes, "But I only did after Ray did!" He pointed at his blonde accomplice, climbing into an empty chair before Ray could try and pull his hair.

"I don't care _who_ began pulling hair," Charles clarified, helping Rahne into the empty chair next to him, "but you will both apologize to Rahne, eat your lunches, and get straight to your rooms for a nap." He pushed in the chair for the Scottish girl, giving her a small smile, "Understand boys?"

"Yessir." They both mumbled, then turned to the redhead, "Sorry Rahne."

She sniffed, rubbing her eyes, "S'okay."

Ororo placed Jamie into the highchair that was kept in the kitchen, finding something to give him so he wouldn't become any fussier while sitting there and waiting for his own lunch. "And how did Jamie's appointment go?" the professor asked, letting the baby grab hold of one of his index fingers.

Ms. Munroe let out a chuckle, "Dr. Lee said that he was meeting his milestones, but today was a shot day." She wrapped a blue bib around Jamie's neck, "You can probably assume he did not enjoy that."

"I would guess not." He mused, watching the baby give a toothless grin when Hank brought over a small dish of mashed bananas for him. That's when Charles remembered Logan sitting on the other side of the table. "Oh, I'm sorry Logan, I should have warned you." He cleared his throat, "This is Ororo Munroe, the weather mutant I mentioned earlier. And this is Hank McCoy, a very good friend of mine."

Logan tipped his head towards the smiling adults, giving them knowing looks. "Don't tell me these four are yours Chuck?"

Hank tried not to laugh, he really did. But as soon as those words came Logan's mouth, Hank almost spit his beverage out of his mouth. "No no Logan. This home, _our_ home, has become Charles Xavier's Home for Gifted Youngsters. All the children in this home are like you, Hank, Ororo and I: mutants." Xavier paused a moment to let the information sink in. Once he was certain that he didn't lose Logan yet, the professor continued, "Over the past five years, I have welcomed fourteen children with their own unique abilities into my home. Hank, Ororo, and I try to teach the children how to cope with their mutation, but also how to socialize with the rest of society. These are only the youngest of the bunch: Rahne, Ray, Roberto, and Jamie. The rest of the children should come home from school around 3:00."

"Hopefully before the storm hits." McCoy commented, leaning over to wipe some stew from Ray's face with a napkin. The boy began to fuss, moving his head away in protest, but the older man managed to get most of it off. "I would like to avoid ten pairs of muddy feet trampling through the foyer."

Ororo nodded, "Agreed. While the storm will begin around 1:00, it will really pick up around 4:00, and there does not seem to be a good break until Monday afternoon."

She stood, taking Rahne and Roberto's empty bowls with her, "You still haven't gotten to your point here Chuck." Logan grumbled, finishing the last of his stew, "And if the weather is really going to be his awful, I'd like to head out soon."

Hank and Ororo met eyes, knowing that the professor would most likely want to be alone in order to offer a place in the house for him. "Alright Ray, let's find the other two and get you settled for a nap." Ororo gave the boy a gentle smile, "Say goodnight to the professor and his friend."

Ray nodded, jumping from his seat with a slight stumble. "Night-night pro-wrestler." Ray giggled, letting the older mutant ruffle his hair affectionately. "Night Mr. Man!" the preschooler said to Logan, running out the kitchen and calling to the others that it was time for a nap.

The weather mutant followed the laughing children out, giving the other men a wave as she left. "Alright Jamie, let's get you cleaned up and settled down." McCoy announced, using the bib to wipe access banana off of the baby's chin.

Charles watched Hank take Jamie out of the kitchen, giving the baby a grin goodbye. The kitchen became quiet, the tick-tock of the old cuckoo clock on the wall the only sound. "Logan, as I mentioned before, there are fourteen children in this house right now. And while they are all in all good children, it can be difficult for three adults to watch over fourteen mutant children by ourselves." He took a deep breath, crossing his fingers for good luck. "An extra pair of hands around here would be very beneficial."

Logan's jaw went slack as he stared at the man in front of him. "Chuck, I'm not sure if you remember me all that well, but I'm not known as the 'nurturing' and 'caring' kind of guy." He grunted, shaking his head. "I don't stay in one place for very long. I _can't_ stay in one place for very long." Logan leaned forward in his seat, getting closer to Charles, "Why on Earth did you ask me if I would be willing to help you out?"

"We are in need of the help, at least for the school year." Charles explained, "And, I am not sure if you remember _me_ at all, but I was once a traveler like you Logan." The professor watched the feral mutant lean back into his chair and fold his arms across his chest. "But these children are in need of guidance and role models. To tell you the truth, about half of these children were abandoned here." Logan's eyes widened at the statement, but he quickly regained his composition.

The feral let the information sink in, yet he still wasn't sure. "Look, it's really great what you're all doin' for these kids, but I don't think I'm cut out for it Chuck." He let out a long sigh, "I don't do the hugs, or playdates or feedings, or dirty diapers. I'm just not cut out for it."

Charles raised an eyebrow, "Have you ever tried?" when no answer came, the professor got an idea. "Then, take me up on this offer. Stay here the weekend and test out your theory. If, come Monday, you do not think you being around the children will benefit them, I will not make you stay any longer." Logan's eyes met with the professor's, "But, if you find that the weekend went well, the room that you stay in will be yours." Xavier wheeled himself away from the table and towards the door, signaling for Logan to follow him out. "We can discuss salary, benefits, and other details once you decide to stay, but for now, I can show you to the spare bedroom once you grab your bag from the back of your bike."


	2. Stranger Danger

**X-Rats**

 _Chapter 2: Stranger Danger_

* * *

Xavier left Logan to unpack what little belongings he had, giving him directions on how to get downstairs to the living room once he was finished. The room was really, _really_ nice. A king-sized bed, a plasma screen TV on the wall, his own bathroom. The large window on the far wall showed that the rain was coming down, and coming down _hard_. Yet, there was no sign of a thunderstorm anytime soon. The feral mutant was surprised at how willingly he agreed to stay the weekend. He was an independent man – not really caring about anyone but himself. Yet, here he was; agreeing to stick around for the weekend and 'help' with mutant children.

The large manor, that was generally quiet for about the two hours that Logan had been in the room he was staying in, suddenly exploded with noise. This caused Logan to run from the room, claws out ready to attack and towards the source of noise quickly. He stopped at the top of the stairs that led down into the foyer to see ten children making their way into the home: laughter, screaming, and chattering echoing against the walls of the once empty room. This caused Logan to retract his claws quickly, mentally slapping himself in the face that _children_ made him overreact.

Before things could get out of control, and before Logan could react, the woman he had briefly met rushed in from one of the hallways. "Everybody freeze!" she firmly said, causing the children to still quickly and place their eyes upon the woman. Logan couldn't help but wince when one of the smaller girls tripped, taking down two others with her. Ororo shook her head, "Please take your shoes off here. I do not want mud tracked around the house." She helped the tiny, black haired girl up from the ground, "Put them in your shoe cubbies so that they can stay here to dry, then you can go and play."

Logan never thought he would see so many children behave as well as the large group did. Some children took off their shoes quickly and put them away within a minute or so. Others took their time, tucking laces back into their shoes and making sure the shoes were neatly put away. The feral mutant quietly made his way down, watching kids run down one hallway with grins on their faces. The tiny girl who tripped earlier was one of the last stragglers. She was making sure her pink backpack was put in its place before turning quickly and bumping right into Logan's legs, ending up back on the grounds.

Ororo turned around when she heard Jubilee fall, a worried look on her face. "Are you alright Jubilation?" she asked, straightening out the little one's yellow sweater when she stood up.

Jubilee was too busy looking up at the stranger in the house, his face looking like a combination of scary and grumpy. Logan was sizing up the child who ran into him: tiny, fear-scented, looking ready to run away and cry. Ororo laughed, watching both mutants look each other over. She knelt down to the kindergartener's side, placing a hand on Jubilee's back, "Jubilation, this is Mr. Logan." The weather manipulating mutant introduced. "The professor invited him to stay for the weekend at the manor. Logan, this is one of the children, Jubilation. But, the children call her Jubilee. Can you say hello Jubilee?"

"Hi." Squeaked the little girl, hiding her face in Ororo's long, white hair. Logan huffed, rolling his eyes at the timid girl.

Ororo didn't notice this, however, and chuckled at the shy girl. "Alright, why not join the others in the playroom?"

With that, and a short nod from Jubilee, she ran as fast as she could in the same direction as all of the other kids. Logan's eyes followed her quick footsteps, watching her turn left at the last door in the hallway. "They will warm up to you." A voice reassured. The feral turned to see Ororo hanging up stranded backpacks on a hook. "Jubilee is one of the shyer children at the house. I should probably show you where the playroom is. It's where the children spend most of their time when they are not at one of their activities or doing their homework."

Before Logan could deny the offer, Ororo was walking out of the foyer and waiting for the new man in the house to follow her. As they walked down the hallway, the noise level began to rise until they reached the doorway. When they both looked inside, the feral mutant's eyes widened in the amount of activity that could happen in one room.

Hank was currently supervising the children, sitting by Jamie in the corner with a book in his lap. Jamie was sitting on a blanket and playing blocks by himself, not really building too much, but rather teething on the plastic objects. Ray and Roberto were playing with their firetrucks, making the sirens wail while driving the loud cars around the room in order to 'save' the various plush toys in need. Evan, Bobby, and Sam were playing with their action figures, having them fight each other while making the appropriate sounds to go along with the story they were creating. Scott was sitting in the window seat looking over a new chapter book quietly, trying to focus on the book and not all the loud noises going on around him. Kurt was basically forced into playing 'house' with Kitty and Jean. Jean was playing as the mommy and Kurt was the daddy, while Kitty was supposed to be the baby (but kind of refused to play along like Jean wanted her to) and Rahne was the puppy (literally).

Rouge and Amara were trying to figure out what Jubilee was talking about, the tiny kindergartner talking at about a mile and minute and not making any sense. Jubilee looked up and away from the oldest girl, Rouge, to where Ororo and Logan were watching from the door. Instantly, she shut her mouth and moved to hide behind Rouge. Clutching the fabric on Rouge's shirt, Jubilee whispered, "That's him Rouge!" Rouge's shirt was being pulled tight, almost causing the second grader to become choked. "That's the scary man!"

Rouge looked at Amara who was sitting next to her. The other kindergartener looked a little nervous, almost like she believed that this stranger was going to beat them both up. "Guys," she sighed, "Ms. Ororo isn't gonna let him do nothin' to us!" Rouge explained. She reached around in order to pry Jubilee's hands off of her back. "So stop bein' big babies!"

"We're _not_ babies Rouge!" Amara crossed her arms over her chest in a pout, blowing a stray strand of long brown hair away from her face with a huff. "Jubie is right!" the little girl leaned in to whisper to the two other girls closely, "He looks like a big bully!"

The second grader rolled her eyes. "You don' know that! You don' even know him!"

As the two girls got into a little quarrel about the stranger standing in the doorway, Hank noticed the other adults standing there. With a large smile and a wave motioning them over, Ororo nudged Logan to move into the room and over to the blue furry mutant. Logan carefully stepped over all of the various toys scattered around as well as the children playing on the floors. He wondered how in the world this woman didn't step on anything while making her way to where Hank sat in the corner.

"Hello you two." Hank greeted them as he stood from the plush chair, "So, still not gone Logan?" he joked as he gestured to all of the children in the room.

Logan gave him a glare, trying to hold back the growl that usually goes with it. Ororo laughed, "I thought bringing Logan in here would give him a taste of what to expect."

The blue mutant nodded, "Today's a tame day." He explained, "Probably because it's the end of the week and they're tired." Logan didn't respond.

It became uncomfortably quiet between the three adults, the sound of heavy rainfall filling the room. Most of the kids were watching them stand there, curious and nervous looks on their faces. "Well Hank, I should finish giving Logan a quick tour of the rest of the manor. Are you alright watching over the children until dinner?"

"Of course, Ororo." He smiled, "I'll just get back to my book and see you two at dinner tonight." Hank lifted his hardcover book in emphasis, "Glad to see that you decided to stay Logan. Hope you enjoy your stay." Ororo and Logan left the playroom with intentions of touring the rest of the manor.

Once the other adults left, Rouge pretty much dragged Jubilee and Amara over to where Hank was getting back to reading. A tug on Hank's pants caused him to look over his book and down at the three girls. "Mr. McCoy," the second grader with brunette hair began, "tell Jubilee and Amara that he's not a bully!"

Closing the book once more, Hank tilted his head in confusion. "I'm sorry Rouge, but who are you talking about?"

"That guy that you was talkin' to!" Jubilee whimpered, trying to crawl into McCoy's lap. "I ran into him on accent and he looked mad at me!"

Hank helped the tiny girl into his lap and she cuddled into his soft fur. "It's accident Jubilee, not accent." The furry man gently corrected, "Mr. Logan?" he asked, shifting her on his knee.

Amara nodded quickly, "Yeah Mr. Hank! He made my Jubie sad!" She pouted, "And Rouge says he's not a bully!"

"Because he's not!" Rouge almost yelled and stopped her foot, "You don't know him yet!"

Jubilee was just clinging onto Hank tightly, trying not to cry. "Mr. Logan is not a bully Amara." McCoy explained, "He's just a little grumpy Jubilee, and probably scared being here." Hank gave her a little squeeze.

"How come?" Rouge asked.

Hank looked down at her, "Well, remember the first time you came to the Home?" Amara and Rouge both nodded at him, and Hank felt Jubilee nod into his chest. "You were scared being in a new place with new people, and that might be how Mr. Logan feels too."

She sniffled, looking up at Mr. McCoy with tears in her eyes, "Really?"

McCoy nodded with a soft smile, "Yes Jubilee."

 **0**

Logan sat next to Xavier at one end of the table, trying to take in the controlled chaos going on around him. Ororo had given him the grand tour of the rest of the manor: laundry room, training room, living room, office, backyard, etc. He didn't comment much and Ororo was alright with that, the sound of the rain picking up being what was mostly heard throughout the majority of the tour. It was definitely different then when she took Hank on his tour.

It ended with the kitchen and dining room where they saw Scott and Jean bringing in paper plates and napkins into the dining room while the professor was monitoring Sam and Bobby getting juice boxes for everyone. Dinner that evening was going to be pizza; many different types of pizza because of the many different types of people. Pizza was a favorite dinner for many of the occupants, especially the younger people of the house.

As Logan was taking a drink out of the soda can Hank brought for him, Xavier decided to call attention of the room with a clink of his glass. "May I call attention?" he asked, bringing all eyes on him. He waited until most of the children were looking his way, most of the younger kids had pizza stuffed in their mouth and Jamie was quietly babbling to himself. "As most of you can tell, we have a guest joining us this weekend." The professor gestured towards the feral mutant, "This is Mr. Logan, and I am asking for you all to make him feel welcome."

Amara raised her hand, while wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. The professor gestured for the kindergartener to talk, "Is it because he's a scared Mr. Professor? Like when I came here?"

Charles tried not to laugh at the little girl's question, and took note of Logan's mental sigh being projected his way, but nodded, "Yes Amara, sort of like you. Sort of like you all." Xavier looked over the children's gazes, seeing mainly neutral to nervous looks. "So, let's give him all a big welcome and make him feel at home."

At that, the children went back to eating their helping of pizza and excusing themselves to go play until it was time for bed. Charles tried having the children who sat near him and Logan engage the new man in conversation, and vice versa. But, it didn't seem like any kind of conversation was going to be had tonight, just the sound of children's chatter and heavy rain. As the last of the children left the dining room, Ororo came over to grab their plates when Logan stood to leave. "I've got it." He said, trying to grab his dish back from the weather witch.

"No, it's alright." She explained, taking the professor's plate and adding it to the stack. "Kitty, Rouge, and Bobby are helping with the dishes tonight. Unless you want a soapy mess on your hands, I think I will do the dishes with them." Ororo left, gathering what was left of the dishes and utensils on the table as she made her way to the exit.

Charles went over to the other end of the dining room, with Logan tagging along, where Hank was still sitting with Jamie, helping him finish up a few bites left. "Hank, will you and Ororo finalize the shopping list for tomorrow? I want Logan to see what the bedtime routine is like, and I believe giving this little one a bath will be a good way to start." Xavier explained as he reached for a stray napkin to wipe the pizza sauce off of Jamie's hands.

The baby squirmed, trying to get away from the cloth while Hank stood with his dish, "Of course, Professor. Most of it is already finished, but feel free to add anything you'd like Logan." McCoy looked over to the feral mutant, "We usually do the shopping on Saturday."

Logan shrugged, trying to remember if he forgot anything that he would actually need. Before he knew it, Xavier had a lap full of squirmy baby and was waiting for Logan to follow him out. They went to the elevator and took it to the second floor, the same floor as Logan's room. After passing a couple of rooms with closed doors, they finally made it to a large bathroom with a clawed-foot tub. "So Chuck, what do you want me doin'?" he asked, "Just tellin' ya now, that I've never done none of this before." Logan stuffed his hands into his pockets, something he usually did when he was uncomfortable in a situation, or just didn't know where to put his hands.

"Will you grab the supplies from the cabinet?" Charles asked, turning on the tub's water with the tap. "Then I will walk you through what to do." The supplies were in a bucket underneath the sink. Sweet smelling soap, bottles of bubble bath, various toys that were made for the water and other things were there for the bath. Logan set the bucket down next to the tub, watching Charles turn the water off. "Will you check the temperature for me while I get Jamie undressed?"

Xavier watched Logan kneel next to the tub, take off his leather jacket in order to not get water on it, and place his hand into the water. Jamie was, surprisingly, calm as he let the professor take his onesie off. "I think it's alright." Logan mumbled, drying his hand on his jeans. "Now what?"

"Just finish undressing Jamie for me." Charles told him, holding the baby out to him. "I forgot to get the towel and his pajamas." The professor wheeled himself out of the bathroom. "Once he's undressed, you can place him in the tub. Just keep him sitting upright. I will be back shortly."

Logan was a little nervous, still holding the baby out in front of him. Jamie was wiggling around, knowing not only was his handler really tense, but it was bath time! One of his favorite times of the day! "Alright kid, quit squirming!" Logan said, slowly laying Jamie on the rug in front of the bath. The feral mutant tried to gently un-tape the diaper while the baby kicked his legs around. "C'mon kid! It's my first day!"

Jamie just laughed, finally free from the diaper's confines. The feral mutant moved the diaper off the rug and to the side, far away from curious little hands. With gentle hands, Logan lifted the baby up again and set him into the tub. Jamie squealed in joy, splashing the water with a smile on his face. "Ok, you're in the tub. Now what?" The feral mutant kept one hand behind the baby, just in case the baby fell. The bucket of supplies was close by, and a shiny yellow duck was looking up at the mutant. "Here, you want this?" Logan asked, placing the rubber duck into the water. The baby smiled, reaching towards the toy floating towards him. Jamie knew this toy, and finally got the rubber squirt toy in his hands. He was babbling as the toy filled up with water. Before Logan knew it, his face was covered with water as loud giggles filled the bathroom.

 **0**

Hank was sitting on Kurt's bed, reading _Matilda_ to all of the boys in the room: Kurt, Scott, Evan, Bobby and Sam, with the sound of the rain as the background noise. It had become tradition to read to the boys before bed, and tonight, Scott picked the book to read. The boys liked to gather around on one bed while they listened to whoever was reading for the night. Tonight, Hank had Kurt cuddled up to one of his sides, while Sam was sitting in his lap. Scott, Evan, and Bobby were laying on Bobby's bed which was next to Kurt's.

"Mr. McCoy?" Evan asked, interrupting the story. "Is that Logan guy gonna stay here for forever?"

The furry blue mutant looked at the tiny boy on the other bed. "I'm not sure Evan." The book in his hands closed, but not before marking his page. "What do you think?"

Evan shrugged, "Jubilee was a-scared of him today."

Bobby nodded, sitting up in his bed, "Yeah, and he had a grumpy face at dinner! And we had a pizza!"

Hank tried not to laugh, "Well, like I told Jubilee, Rouge, and Amara, I think he's just getting used to the manor."

"But, why is he grumpy Mr. McCoy?" Scott asked, fixing his glasses on his face carefully.

McCoy shrugged, "I'm not sure Scott. Prehaps it is just his personality. Or maybe he is tired from his long day of traveling. From what the professor said, Mr. Logan had ridden his motorcycle all the way from Connecticut his morning." He set the book to the side of the bed and lifted Sam out of his lap, placing him on the floor. "Now, we all have a very busy day tomorrow, so let's get to bed boys."

A collective groan filled the room, but the boys all went into their beds. Hank tucked them all in, making sure to check under the bed for any monsters or to give them a hug good night or to reassure them that if they got frightened during the night he was only a few doors down the hall. As he went to the door, and was about to turn out the lights, a collective "Goodnight Mr. McCoy!" came from the beds.

Hank smiled, turning off the lights and watching two nightlights turn on. "Goodnight boys. See you all in the morning."

With that, he closed the door and went down the hall to find Ororo tucking in the girls in the bright pink room. Jean, Kitty, Rouge, Amara, Jubilee, and Rahne all slept in one room in bunk beds. She was just finishing tucking Rahne into her bed when the little red head noticed the blue mutant in the doorway. "Mr. McCoy!" she squealed, causing the other girls to look over to the door.

The girls all had smiles on their faces and were calling him into the room. Ororo turned around, hands on her hips. "Hank McCoy, I just got all of these girls down peacefully!"

"Sorry Ororo." He genuinely appoligized, "But I saw that the girls were still awake and one little girl left something in the kitchen."

From his inner coat pocket, Hank pulled out a tiny, grey kitten plush. It was worn, tattered, but obviously well loved. "Sparky!" Jubilee cried, reaching out for her toy. "I thought he was gonan be losted forever!"

Hank walked into the room and leaned down to hand the little girl her toy while she was laying on the bottom bunk. "I heard that Sam took her from you, and asked him where Sparky was."

Jubilee was busy cuddling her beloved toy, a large smile on her face. "Thank you Miser McCoy! Thank you!"

Ororo gave Hank a large, genuine smile as she watched the furry mutant give each girl in the room a good night hug. "Alright girls, get some rest. We have a lot of shopping to do tomorrow."

The adults left the room, Ororo closing the door gently behind her as the two made their way to the end of the hall where the last of the children's room was. A light shone into the hallway, showing that the door was open and whoever was in the room was awake. Hank and Ororo peeped their heads into the room and saw a somewhat familiar sight.

Charles chair was in between Roberto and Ray bed's, both boys looking at the picture book that was chosen for the night. Jamie usually took a spot on the professor's lap, but he wasn't there tonight. Tonight, the baby was sitting on the stiff lap of Logan. The feral mutant was sitting on the rocking chair close to Jamie's crib, trying not to move the baby much.

"…and they all lived happily ever after." Xavier ended, closing the colorful picture book and placing it on his lap. "The end." The professor couldn't help but hear a pitiful 'aw' from Roberto.

Ray smiled up at the professor, "That was a really cool story professor!" Xavier smiled, holding up the covers on the bed as he waited for the kindergartner to make himself comfortable before tucking him in. "I liked the part about the giant!"

Charles tucked in the small boy with a pat on his head, "Yes, that part of the story is one of my favorites as well." The professor turned to the other kindergartner, watching Roberto cuddle his dinosaur plushie's to his chest, "Did you have a favorite part Roberto?"

After a brief moment of thought, Roberto found an answer. "I liked when the dragons came. Dragons are super cool! Scott told me dragons are like dinosaurs, are they Pro-freshener?"

Xavier repeated the tucking in process as he thought of his answer. "I suppose so Roberto." He wheeled himself over to where Logan still sat still, noticing that Jamie was still working on his night time bottle of milk. "Do you mind placing him into the crib Logan?"

Without a word of acknowledgement, Logan stood slowly from the wooden chair and laid Jamie into the crib, making sure his little head was resting on the pillow. Xavier wheeled next to the short man, taking the light green blanket and covering the baby with it. After making sure Jamie was content in his crib, Xavier made his way back to the door with Logan quickly following behind him. "Pleasant dreams boys, I will see you all in the morning." And with that, Charles dimmed the lights and shut the door.

Ororo and Hank were still standing in the hall when Logan and Charles came out. "You survived bedtime." Hank said with a grin, "How was it?"

"Logan did a fine job." Charles answered before the feral could answer.

That made Ororo smiled, "That is great news Logan. Any thoughts on staying?"

He shrugged, "I'm still not too sure." Logan honestly answered, "It doesn't seem like most of these runts are warmin' up to me."

"That's what tomorrow is for."

* * *

 **And that was chapter two! I was going to make it longer, but I feel like that would've been too much!**

 **Thank you so much for reading this story and leaving reviews! Reviews are read and any suggestions are taken into consideration!**

 **Have a lovely day!**


	3. Shopping

**X-Rats**

 _Chapter 3 : Shopping_

* * *

The rain was pelting the rooftop and windows of the old, large manor. This symphony provided by nature lulled the Home's residents for most of the night. A few times did Charles hear someone calling for him telepathically, and he ended up with Rahne and Rouge cuddled up to him when he woke in the morning.

Saturday's were nothing but crazy at the large, old manor. Hank was up beginning breakfast, Ororo was throwing in a load of darks in the wash, and Charles was not in his usual morning hideaway. Professor Xavier was just finishing getting Jamie dressed in a pair of blue overall with a red shirt. Ray was pulling on his long socks while Roberto was looking for his stegosaurus toy under the bed. "Come on boys, I believe that Mr. McCoy is making French Toast for breakfast." Xavier took Jamie off of the changing table and set him into his lap. "We would not want Mr. Logan to miss breakfast, would we?"

Ray shook his head, finally getting the socks on correctly. "No way! Miser Hank's breakfast is super yummy!" The blonde hair boy knelt down next to his friend and pulled out the medium sized dinosaur toy from under the bed. "C'mon Robbie! Let's go with the Prof and get him for breakfast!"

"I don't know Ray." Roberto clutched his toy close, a hesitant look on his face. "Remember what Jubie said yesterday? He's scary."

The blonde preschool student shrugged as they walked out of their room before the professor, "So? I thought Kurt and Bobby were scary when _they_ came, but they're fun now! Right?"

Roberto sighed, "Yeah, I guess so."

Charles wheeled out of the room, closing the door behind him and Jamie. "Let's go boys." He called, making his way down the hall to Logan's room. Xavier watched as the Roberto was chased by Ray, both giggling as they ran. "Slow down! We do not run inside!" The professor called, making sure that the boys did not trip on the rug.

Xavier stopped in front of the closed wood door, knocking three times quickly. A muffled groan could be heard from inside the room and Charles laughed to himself. "Logan, are you awake? Hank is making breakfast."

Another muffled noise, a loud thud, and the door was thrown open. Logan looked like he just rolled out of bed: messy hair, wrinkly shirt, pajama bottoms. Ray and Roberto giggled quietly behind their hands. "Do you have any idea what time it is Chuck?" the feral mutant growled.

"Just about eight thirty." The older man answered with a smile. "Breakfast is usually ready by nine and I would not be late. Sam and Kurt can eat us out of house and home if they really like what is being served."

Logan wiped his face with his hands, "Chuck, it's eight thirty. On a Saturday." He sighed, "Don't kids like sleepin' in?"

Charles shook his head, "Not these children, no." He ruffled Jamie's soft hair, causing him to squeal and kick his legs. "I believe you are thinking about teenagers. Now, please try to be on time Logan, we have a busy day ahead of us."

 **0**

Breakfast went along with only one tiny incident towards the end: Kitty ended up with syrup in her hair. Ororo took her into the powder room quickly to get it out before it hardened in her hair.

Logan decided to step up and take care of the dishes, trying to avoid the children as much as he could. Yesterday wasn't awful, if he had to admit it. Like the professor had said, the kids were well behaved and were really only noisy when they were playing with their toys. Giving Jamie a bath and getting him dressed for bed wasn't hard; the baby seemed tired after Charles had finished giving him a bath and just laid in Logan's lap while Charles read the younger boys a story.

While Logan was thinking about yesterday evening, he didn't notice a pair of curious eyes watching him from behind the island. "Need help?" a voice asked, heavy with an accent not common to New York.

Logan turned around quickly, a dirty plate in one hand with a towel in the other. Sitting on a stool was Rouge, an eyebrow raised in question with a genuine smile on her face. "No thanks." He huffed, "I've got it kid."

"It's not 'kid'" Rouge rolled her eyes and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "I'm Rouge."

He watched as she held out a hand for Logan to shake, "What kinda name is that?" Logan asked as he placed the white plate on the drying rack.

She shrugged, "I dunno, I din't name myself Rouge!"

The sound of rain filled the silence of the kitchen, leaving Rouge to keep her eyes on the strange man. He might have _looked_ scary: black leather jacket, white shirt and blue jeans, heavy black boots. But, he didn't _seem_ like a bully. "Can I help you with somethin' kid? Or are you just gonna sit there?" Logan added another dish to the drying rack.

Rouge shook her head, "No. It's just that some of the girls thought you was a bully or somethin'." She jumped down from the stool carefully, landing gracefully on her feet, "I just needed to make sure you wasn't one." With that said, the second grader left Logan watching her leave, mouth open.

As the kitchen door swung closed, it quickly opened again and Ororo walked in with Kitty in her arms. "Thank you for doing the dishes Logan, I appreciate it. I see that Rouge gave you a visit Logan." She smiled, setting Kitty on the same stool that Rouge was pervious on, looking in a junk drawer from a ponytail holder. "She's one of our more… _frank_ children."

"She's real nice," Kitty added, he head being pulled back gently as Ororo pulled her hair up and out of her face, "when you start playing with her."

Logan nodded, "She's…interestin'." He turned off the water and put the towel back where he found it.

Ororo smiled, "The innocence of childhood." She hummed as the weather mutant pulled tightly on the ponytail. "Alright Kitty, go get your boots on and see if you can round up the others so we can leave soon."

Kitty gave Ororo a quick hug as a thank you, then ran out of the kitchen to find her pink, glittery, rain boots. The weather manipulating mutant walked to the other side of the island, opening one of the drawers and grabbing a bright orange clipboard. "Anythin' I can help you with Ororo?" Logan stuffed his hands into his jacket's pockets, leaning against the counter.

"No, I just need to make sure that the children get to the foyer and help them if they need it with their rain boots." She smiled, "Care to join me?"

He shrugged, "Why not? I'm finished here anyways." The feral mutant left the kitchen after Ororo, turning the lights out behind him. Loud, echoing voices helped him to find his way into the foyer easily. Most of the children were already there, getting on their rain boots and rain jackets.

Scott was trying to help Bobby get his yellow rain boots on while Jean was busy talking with Amara and Jubilee about their new, pink rain coats with smile on their faces. Ororo walked over to her nephew, leaving Logan to watch children getting ready to leave. Kurt and Hank both had their special watches on, making them look like usual humans. Sam was showing Kurt the toy he had found in his pocket, a tiny action figure. The usually blue mutant adult had Jamie wrapped up in a blanket with a beanie on his head to keep him warm. Rouge and Kitty were still getting their rain boots on, sitting on top of the cubbies.

"Ah, there you are Logan." The professor's voice called. Roberto and Ray were following closely behind his electric chair, each boy holding a toy in their hands. Sitting on his lap was Rahne: green rain coat, green rain boots, and hair in tiny pigtails. "Now that everyone is here, we can go over the groups."

When most of the children had on their boots and coats, they gathered around the front door so that they could wait for Charles' instructions. "Now that we have Mr. Logan for the weekend, we will divide into four groups instead of three." He set Rahne down so she could join the other children, then fished around in his jacket pocket for a folded piece of paper. "Alright, let's see here. Scott, Kitty, Sam, and Ray: you will be with me. Jean, Evan, Bobby, and Jubilation: you will be with Ororo." The woman smiled, gesturing tem to walk over towards her. "Kurt, Amara, and Ray will go with Hank. So that leaves Rouge, Rahne and Jamie with Mr. Logan."

"Let's get goin' kids!" Hank called, grabbing an umbrella from its stand. "Mr. Logan's group and my time will be in the blue van. Ms. Munroe and the Professor's group will go in the red van."

The front door swung open and the children waited for the large garage door to open before they quickly ran out into the rain and to the van they were told to go to. Logan and the professor were standing on the porch, watching the little ones make their way down the stairs slowly as to no slip on the wet wood. "I'm still not sure 'bout this Chuck." Logan finally confessed, "You sure you want three lil ones under my eye?"

Charles gave him a reassuring smile, "Of course I do Logan. Rouge will keep a good eye on Rahne for you, and James has begun to enjoy your company." He folded his hands onto his lap, "You will be fine, I have faith in you."

Hank, who was carrying the bundled-up baby in his arms, was the last to leave the manor. "Ready to go professor?" he asked, holding out Jamie for Logan to take.

"Better now than later." Charles answered, "It looks like the rain has slowed a bit."

 **0**

Hank drove one of the vans while Ororo drove the other. The blue van was a bit of a chatty ride. Kurt and Ray were 'racing' the raindrops down the window, shouting if they won and apologizing to Mr. McCoy would ask them to tone it down. Rahne and Amara were on either sides of the second grader, listening to her tell them about a boy in her class that she was beginning to think was a mutant. While Rahne was hanging onto every word that the older girl was saying, Amara was just asking if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. That would cause Rouge to groan and remind her that boys were icky and they were definitely not boyfriend/girlfriend. Jamie was put next to Kurt, playing with the singing puppy that Hank packed in his diaper bag.

Overall, the car ride wasn't anything Hank hasn't seen before. On the other hand, Logan doesn't usually surround himself with these many chatty little ones. Especially in a place where he can't leave willingly. "We usually split the list into thirds when we go to the warehouse. But with your help, it'll be in fourths and hopefully that means we'll be done more quickly."

"I hope so." Logan mumbled, pulling his cowboy hat over his eyes, "I'm not much for early mornings."

The blue mutant shook his head, laughing to himself, "You'll get used to it sooner rather than later: early mornings and early nights." He looked over to Logan, "That is, _if_ you decide to stay."

Logan just shrugged, looking out at the rain sprinkling down and making the road slick. The large blue van pulled into the open spot next to where the red van was parked. Ororo was helping Jubilee out of the van, holding an umbrella above her head. "Well, let's get a move on troops! It's not going to get any better out there." The automatic doors opened and the sound of children unbuckling could be heard. "Will you get Jamie, Logan?" McCoy asked, unbuckling his own seatbelt and getting out of his own seat.

Before he could answer, the feral mutant found himself unbuckling his own seat and getting ready to unbuckle Jamie from his car seat, although he didn't really know where to begin. Pulling the straps loose helped get the baby's arm free, but not his waist. "That's not right." A voice said, causing Logan to hit his head on the roof of the car.

He looked up, finding that the voice was coming from Rouge. Rahne was standing behind her, a small hand cover her mouth in a shock. "Oh no! You gaves him a boo-boo Rouge!" she cried, pushing her way closer to the still somewhat stranger of a man. "You gotta get a Band-Aid?" she asked, trying to get a good look at where he hit his head.

"No, I'm fine pigtails." He growled, rubbing his head. "And what do you mean I'm doin' it wrong? How would you do it?"

Rouge moved his hands out of the way, "Like this!" she pushed down on a red button, causing the buckles to pop out and let his limbs free. "And her name is Rahne, not pigtails."

Logan picked up Jamie, who was clutching the worn looking dog, holding him awkwardly. "Rain and Rouge…absolutely not normal soundin' kid names." He turned around, trying to pull the baby blanket over the baby's head to cover it from the rain.

"Hey!" Rahne cried, quickly jumping onto Logan's back and wrapping her hands and legs around him tightly. "My mummy and daddy named me that name!"

With quick reflexes, one hand gripped onto Jamie tighter while the other went to hold onto the preschooler's back. Rouge just climbed out of the van with the diaper bag in tow, pulling her hood up on the shiny rain coat. "C'mon Mr. Logan, everybody is already inside." She leads the way, not waiting for Logan to say that he was following her.

He didn't yell for Rouge to wait. He didn't really have time to think anything over. Logan just pressed the button for the door to close with his elbow and walked as fast as he could with the young children in his arms. She was waiting for him outside the doors of the store under an awning "Kid, you can't just run off like that. What if you got hit by a car? Or kidnapped? Or lost?"

She rolled her eyes, pushing her hood back, "I'm not a baby Mr. Logan!" a pout formed on her face as she crossed her arms across her chest. "And it's Rouge!"

"Whatever you say kid." Logan kneeled down so Rahne could jump off his back and run towards the other children.

Charles had sheets of paper in his hands and smiled when he saw Logan and his group finally approaching them. "Glad you could join us Logan." He sent a smirk to Logan. "Now we can divide and conquer." The professor held out a list for Logan to take, "It usually only takes about an hour, two max to get everything." Charles explained, letting Logan read what was on his list, "Rouge should be able to help you with you cannot find something on your list."

The girl nodded, "Yes professor."

Xavier smiled, "Very good. We will all meet back by the cash register in one hour. If you are still shopping," the professor tapped the side of his head, "let me know."

With that, they were filling into the store, grocery carts in tow. "Eggs, milk, yogurt, cheese, water…" Logan mumbled to himself, shifting Jamie's weight in his arms. "We really need all this?"

"Yup." Rahne said, running towards the cart Rouge was pushing towards them. "That's the small list." She explained, "We usually have to gets tons of stuff! It takes forever!"

The second grader bumped the cart gently into the older man, causing him to send a scowl her way. "Sorry, it's heavy!"

"Just be careful." He sighed, trying to figure out how he was going to hold the list, hold the squirmy baby, and push the cart while watching two little girls.

Rahne seemed to have the answer, climbing into the basket of the cart herself, "You can put baby Jamie here Miser Lagoon!" she opened the retractable baby seat, "He likes to sit and watch."

He quickly set Jamie down and buckling him into the seat. The baby made himself comfortable, pressing the paw of the puppy which caused the song to begin. Rahne made herself comfy on the other end of the cart and Rouge stuffed the diaper bag under the cart. "So, what's on the list?" the second grader asked.

Logan handed it to the curious second grader, watching her read over the words. "Can you read yet kid?" he pushed the cart into the store and moved it to the side, waiting for Rouge to either tell them where to go or say that she didn't know how to read.

She sent daggers his way, "Yes I can! These are first grade words."

"Ok then Reader McBeaver," the feral mutant smirked, "then you can read the list while I push the cart."

Rouge rolled her eyes, walking in front of the cart, "Eggs are this way. Let's go!"

The feral mutant pushed the cart where Rouge was leading the way. While walking, he noticed that the other people passing them (especially mothers) were glaring at him as he passed by them. He would send glares their way; the kids were behaving just fine! Rahne was talking to Logan, and while he couldn't repeat back anything she was saying, he knew she wasn't being loud or obnoxious. Jamie, on the other hand, kept making his toy play music. It seemed as though the baby was hypnotized by the singing toy, staring at it to see if it would do anything different.

Logan watched the second grader as she would place the items into the cart in the appropriate quantities. He would probably never admit it, but he was grateful that Rouge was helping him out. She would lead him to the next item, ask for him to reach it if it was high up on the shelf, and would place it into the basket where Rahne would rearrange the items so she still had a place to sit.

 **0**

"Do you think Rouge and Rahne are still alive?" Jubilee whispered to Jean as they walked behind Ororo.

Evan and Bobby were hanging onto either side of the cart, laughing as they were playing with their action figures from across the gap. Ms. Munroe had given up telling the boys to stop and just made sure that their imagination stayed within range of the grocery cart.

Jean took it upon herself to look after Jubilee. The redhead and the kindergartener didn't usually play with each other, which might have been because Amara and Jubilee were best friends while Amara and Jean didn't really get along. Today, however, both mutant girls were getting along very well; Jubliee asking the oldest girl in the house some 'important' questions and Jean answering them as best as she could.

"I think they're still alive." Jean answered, "Professor Xavier wouldn't let a stranger take them if they were going to hurt any of us."

Jubilee shrugged, a nervous look still on her face, "I guess so. But, he still looked really grumpy today. I thought he would look better."

The second grader thought about this observation. Jubilee was right; Mr. Logan still looked very grumpy this morning at breakfast. But when it was just the professor and the stranger, he didn't seem _too_ grumpy anymore. "What about when you first came to the Home?" Jean asked, picking a colorful box of cereal from the shelf. "You weren't super happy to be here right away." The tiny telepath watched Jubilee's face go through a couple of emotions, many of them being sad and understanding. "You cried the whole first day and a lot of the next day too." That made Jubilee's face turn red, but she did nod.

"I just missed my Mommy and Daddy." She whispered, a sniffle coming from her nose.

Jean wrapped her in a tight hug, lifting her up a little bit. "I know Jubilee. I miss my Mommy and Daddy too."

The kindergartener tried to wiggle out of Jean's tight grip, eventually making it to the ground. After a moment of thought, while also trying not to cry about missing her parents, the black-haired mutant came to a conclusion. "So, Mr. Logan just misses his Mommy and Daddy? That's why he's sad."

 **0**

They were reaching the end of the list when Rouge let out a small gasp and went to hide behind Logan. He was still lifting the heavy water into the cart and was startled when small hands grabbed his jeans. "Rouge, what are you doin'?"

"Shh!" she said, holding her pointer finger up to her lips.

He followed Rouge's tiny finger to where it was pointing, looking at what she was suddenly frightened at. There seemed to be a mother with her rowdy children shopping today. The tall woman had black hair tied up neatly on her head and glasses perched on her nose. She was wearing a suitcoat with a pencil skirt, and looked to be ignoring the children accompanying her. The tallest child was a boy and looked to be about Rouge's age. He had brown hair, clothes looking a little worn in places, and was trying to keep two other boys close to the shopping cart. One of the boys trying to escape away did not fit into his clothes. He also looked like his skin had a grey tinge to them while his method of getaway looked to be jumping. The other boy definitely did not need the cookies he was trying to get his hands on. The blonde boy in overalls seemed ready to throw a tantrum if he wasn't going to be let go soon. The last boy had silver, shiny hair, and was helping a tiny girl with similar facial features grab a pint of ice cream from a high shelf in the freezer.

Logan looked down at the brown-haired girl, seeing her head buried into the back of his knee and shaking a little bit. "We just need to get the milk, then we're finished kid." He knelt down to reach her level to see if he was going to deal with his own melt down. "Look, if it makes you feel better, you can hitch a piggy back ride."

Without a word, she tried jumping on his back from the front. Logan helped her get situated and had confidence that she would not slip if he didn't hold on at all. The small group of mutants went to the fridge, which happened to be close to the larger group of strangers (to Logan). "Four of 'em." A voice whispered in his ear.

Logan let his face form a small smile as he saw the girl hide her head back into his neck so she wouldn't have to look at the boisterous group close by. Rahne was close enough to hold open the freezer's door so Logan could quickly place the gallons into the cart. After checking the list to see if it said what kind of milk to get, an unfamiliar voice caused him to set his guard up higher. "I prefer to get the fat free. Less sugar than the others." The feminine voice said, "I find it keeps them more settled."

It was the prude looking woman, gazing him with a smirk. "First time shopping for the Mrs.?" She asked, trying to get a peek at his hand. "Or is this a 'single father' situation?"

"I'm just helpin' out a friend ma'am." He answered, placing two gallons of the milk she recommended into the cart, "Not that it's any of your business." The last part was mumbled.

She reached for her own gallon of milk from the fridge, "Of course, what a gentleman." The woman checked her list once more, and with another weird smile that seemed to send shivers up Rouge's spine. "Come on kids, let's get going!" she called, getting the attention of the brats running around the cart. "I hope to see you again…Mr. Helper." With that, she was gone along with all of the children she had with tailing her.

* * *

 **Duh duh dun! Who are these mysterious characters?!**

 **Thank you for everyone leaving reviews and reading this story! Have a wonderful day!**


	4. Still Raining

**X-Rats**

 _Chapter 4 : Still Raining_

* * *

Jamie was having a full on melt down. The baby was tired and ready to take a nap, but they weren't at the Home yet. They were still at the store shopping. He had a dirty diaper, was hungry, and wanted to go to sleep. However, his current adult didn't know what he wanted, and was trying to calm him down by waving the puppy dog toy in his face. "C'mon kid, stop cryin'." He noticed that people were looking at him. Some with sympathy and others with disgust.

Logan, along with the baby, Rouge and Rahne, had finished their list and were waiting at the spot that the professor had designated as the meeting point. Rahne was covering her sensitive ears while Rouge was watching Mr. Logan try to get Jamie to stop crying. "Maybe he pooped." The second grader brought up.

The feral's eyes widened at that possibility. He lifted Jamie from his seat and turned him over in his hands, "How can you tell?"

She shrugged, pulling the diaper bag from underneath the cart, "Why not smell his butt?" Rouge suggested, "I've seen Mr. McCoy do it at home sometimes."

Lifting the baby up to his nose, and with one big whiff, Logan held the baby farther away, "Well great." He mumbled. "He's definitely got _somethin'_ in there."

"So, change his stinky booty!" Rahne cried, "That's a why he's cryin'!"

Rouge held up the diaper bag to the adult mutant, "The bathroom's that way." She pointed down the hall where they had parked their cart. "Rahne and I can wait here."

Logan adjusted the baby in his arms so he could take the bag, "I shouldn't be leavin' yah here."

The older girl shrugged, "We can't go in the boy's room." Jamie's cries seemed to increase and he reached for Logan's hair, pulling hard. "Mr. McCoy has us stand by the door, if that makes ya feel any better."

"It does." He admitted, "Push the cart this way, and stay out here. I'll be fast." Rouge pushed the cart with Rahne still sitting in to where the older mutant was headed to quickly. She moved the cart next to the bathroom and gave Logan and thumbs up. Thinking it over once more, the crying baby pulling on his hair made him decide to just trust that Rouge and Rahne wouldn't leave while he attempted to take care of Jamie.

The bathroom was empty and the baby's cries echoed on the tiled walls. Logan was surprised that there was a place to change Jamie by the sink. "Alright kid, calm down. I've gotcha now, we'll take care of it." He set Jamie down on the plastic changing table and placed the diaper bag down by his kicking baby feet. Logan saw that there were buckles for the baby, so taking extra precautions, he buckled Jamie in over his tummy.

Now, the feral mutant was at a loss of what to do. He's never had to change a diaper before, let alone a dirty one. "There's gotta be diapers in here right?" he mumbled, zipping open the blue diaper bag. Sure enough, the diapers were right on top along with a container of wet wipes. "Okay kid, let's get this over with."

Outside of the bathroom, Rouge and Rahne were beginning to wonder what was taking so long in there. Jamie was still crying, but he had to have had his diaper changed by now! "Maybe I should go check on them?" Rouge asked Rahne.

Rahne nodded, "Miser Logan never changed a poopy diaper. He might need help."

Before Rouge could push open the door to the bathroom, Logan and a still crying Jamie walked out. "Did you do it?" The second grader asked.

The preschooler stood up in the cart, "Was it gross?!"

"Yes I did." Logan mumbled, handing the bag back to Rouge. "Never want to do it again either."

The preschooler was confused, "Why is he still a cryin' then?"

Logan looked around for the puppy toy, not noticing Rouge pulling out a bottle of milk from the diaper bag. "He's probably hungry Rahne." She handed the bottle over to the adult mutant, "Try this."

"There's nowhere to sit." Logan said, wincing a little when Jamie found his hair again.

Rahne looked around for a spot for Miser Logan, "Over there!" she cheered, pointing to where a table with chairs was, "C'mon Rouge! Hurry and push, so Jamie can stop his cryin'."

Rouge rolled her eyes at the little girl, but pushed the cart to where she was pointing anyways. Logan followed behind them. They reached the bench, and Logan sat down quickly. Rouge and Rahne watched him adjust Jamie in his lap so that he was in the crook of his arm. "You know how to do this?" The second grader asked, handing over the bottle again.

"Yes," He answered, "now c'mon and hurry. He'll make himself sick if he keeps carryin' on like this."

The bottle was handed to Logan and he, in turn, gave it to the crying baby. Jamie was thankful and began drinking it quickly. "Finally!" Rahne whined, "That took forever! My ears hurt!"

Logan shook his head, "Sorry pigtails, but I'm not the baby whisperer like Chuck is."

Rouge laughed, "I don't think Jamie likes _anyone_ like he likes the professor." She helped Rahne out of the cart. "And Scott. He likes Scott a whole lot too."

The older mutant was listening to what the second grader was saying while also taking in the way she was saying it. "Yeah, but the professor likes to play with us too!" Rahne added.

It became a one-sided conversation with Rahne after that. The little girl telling Logan about the different things that the professor and she had played together and what he plays with some of the other kids as well. Rouge didn't say much, but would correct Rahne on any words that she might have gotten mixed up.

Jamie finally finished his bottle, his eyes droopy and a content smile on his face. "Ah, there you are!" a woman's voice said, causing the group to turn around. Ororo and her group of children were making their way over to Logan's group, and full cart of groceries alongside them. "You are absolutely efficient Logan. I have to say that I am impressed."

"Jamie had a poopy diaper!" Rahne said, pulling on Ororo's skirt to gain her attention. "He was cryin' _so_ loud and I don't think Miser Logan knew how to change a poopy diaper but he did! But then baby Jamie was _still_ cryin' so Rouge gots him a bottle and now he's sleepy."

Ororo had a smile on her face, seeing that Logan was looking away from the woman with a blush on his face. "It sounds like you all did a wonderful job. Thank you for helping Mr. Logan today girls." Rahne beamed at the praise, then ran off to talk with Jubilee and Jean. Rouge was being bombarded with questions from Jubilee about Logan. The second grader was trying very hard not to look annoyed with Jubilee.

Logan was still holding Jamie, the baby cuddled in close. "It sounds like you were successful Logan." Ororo smiled, "Even if there was a…smelly dilemma." She couldn't help but chuckle at Logan's reaction.

"Who knew that such a little thing, could make such a mess?" He laughed quietly, looking down at the baby in his arms.

The professor and Hank met up with the others a little while after Jamie fell asleep. Ororo and Hank took the kids to the vans to load them up while Logan helped the professor in the checkout line. "Yes, we would appreciate some assistance out today, thank you." He smiled. "I take it everything went well Logan?" Charles asked, watching the groceries go down the convertor belt.

"Yeah Chuck, the kids were fine." Logan answered, "Rouge did have a lil fright towards the end."

That caused Professor Xavier to look up from the groceries passing him and to meet Logan in the eye. "Frightened over what?"

Logan thought back carefully. Of course, he knew what happened, but he had to make sure that he was giving the professor enough details. You know, because Rouge is just a kid and the professor was her guardian. So, he should know the important details about what happened. "We were just finishin' up the list and the kid ran into my legs. I almost buckled over with the grip she had around my legs. Anyways, she was actin' all nervous about a group of brats that were givin' their mama a hard time. Must've known 'em from school."

Charles took in this information carefully, "Can you describe the woman they were with?"

"Tall woman, dark hair, looked annoyed with the children." Logan recalled.

The feral watched Charles' expression change and his eyes widen. "I believe I know who Rouge was talking about." He handed the cashier the appropriate form of payment. "That was Raven Darkholme along with the _gifted_ children an old friend of mine brought off the streets. Those children go to school with our children." With a nod towards the teenaged cashier, he wheeled away and let Logan take one of the carts to push ahead of them. "Rouge may have been talking about Lance Alvers. He was in Scott's class last year and now is with Rouge."

Logan pushed the cart to the entrance of the store and waited for instructions from Charles. It was still pouring rain outside, but Ororo and Hank seemed ahead of the game. Both of the Home's vans were right outside the doors, waiting for Logan and Charles. "I would not worry about them Logan." The professor reassured. "The children tend to tease or push the buttons of our children, but overall, they are not a problem."

 **0**

Unloading the vans and bringing the groceries into the kitchen was routine for everyone in the Home, everyone but Logan. He sat back and watched as a child would walk into the kitchen, and place the bag down on the floor. Another child would then unload the bag on the island while a few others would begin putting away the items where they belonged. Hank was organizing the process as it went from the van to the doorway, Ororo was putting Jamie down for a nap, and Charles was supervising in the kitchen.

Jean and Scott were reaching the higher shelves while Bobby, Sam, and Evan were busy walking in and out of the kitchen with heavy bags in his arms. Ray and Roberto seemed a little busy stacking pasta packages into a building instead of actually putting them away. "Boys, please stop playing with the boxes and put them where they belong."

Both preschoolers looked up quickly, shock on their faces. "Otay Professare!" Ray smiled, knocking down the building of pasta. "C'mon Robbie. Let's go play!"

Roberto and Ray grabbed the pasta and put them into the cabinet before running off towards the play room. "They are some of the more active little ones. Good boys none the less." Charles explained. "Logan, how are you enjoying your day here? More adventurous than you thought?"

"If you can count shopping and changing diapers adventurous." Logan smirked, "But I haveta admit, they're good kids."

That made Charles smile, "They really are good kids. Sometimes, things can become a little hectic and seem to be out of control, but they do just need mentors who are just like them in order to guide them."

Logan nodded, thinking over his next question carefully. He did wait until Scott and Jean were done before asking, not believing the conversation was for little children. "Chuck, how do their parents know about this place? How do these kids get here?"

Charles Xavier thought about his answer, "It all depends on the child. For example, Evan and Ororo arrived together. She was seeking a sanctuary of sorts for her nephew from his own parents, and word does get around in the small community of mutants. I also use Cerebro, the machine I used to contact you. With that machine, I can come up on mutant signatures around the world. I contact the parents and explain to them about what I do here. Most agree to let their children come here to be mentored, while others would rather wait for their child to grow up a bit more before letting them attend school here." The professor waited a brief moment before continuing. "But some of them have been abandoned here, and I became their legal guardian."

It became quiet in the kitchen, "So, some of 'em really don't have anyone." The feral mumbled.

"I am afraid not." The professor sighed, "Except for Ororo, Hank, and I."

Logan let it all sink in. "You've gotta excuse me Chuck, I just need some air."

The professor nodded, watching as Logan left the kitchen. He almost bumped into Hank on his way out. The furry mutant had Kurt clinging onto his back, a large smile on his face. "Is everything alright Hank?" Charles asked.

Hank set Kurt down on an island's stool. "Kurt and Evan got into a bit of an argument. I decided that Kurt could help me with lunch preparations." Kurt had a large smile on his face, egger to be useful. "Is everything alright with Logan?"

"Yes Hank." Charles answered, "I just think he needed some time to himself right now."

Kurt was given a loaf of bread and was told to make piles of two. "Is Mr. Logan goin' to stay with us Professor?"

Professor Xavier looked over to his furry little 'student'. "I am still not sure Kurt. A part of me believes that he will, but another part of me does not think he will settle down well. But, he has until Sunday night to make a decision."

"It seems like he is more willing to stay for a while." Hank added, placing the deli meat on the island. "I think that today was an eye opener."

The furry blue mutant watched the telepath move his chair closer to Kurt's stool. "He mentioned something about running into Ms. Darkholme and the children who live with her."

Hank's eyes widened, "Really? What happened."

"From what Logan told me," Charles began, "Rouge spotted one of the boys from her class. Ms. Darkholme said a few words to Logan and that was all."

Kurt was busy stacking meat on pieces of bread to notice the adult's conversation. "Raven is someone we do not want on our bad side." Hank said, "From my past encounters with her, she can be very manipulative if she wants to be."

Charles nodded, "I agree. But, the children should not be discouraged from interacting with them. That is not what we are trying to accomplish here."

A loud clap of thunder interrupted the conversation and triggered some various shrieks from around the house. Kurt even jumped in his seat, "Wow! That was loud!"

McCoy laughed, "Yes Kurt, that was." He could hear running feet above him, "And it sounds like some others thought so too."

Amara, Jubilee, and Rahne ran into the kitchen from the dining room while Kitty and Evan came in from the kitchen door. Jubilee and Rahne ran into Charles knees, trying to climb into his lap while Kitty went to Hank. "Was that a bomb?!" Amara asked, shaking a bit as she made her way to the professor.

"No Amara, it was thunder." Charles adjusted the two little girls on his lap so that their elbows were not jabbing into his ribs. "It seems like the thick of the storm is finally here."

Evan climbed up a stool to sit next to Kurt, "Why can't Auntie O make it stop?" he asked, stealing a piece of ham from the large pile on the counter, "She does the weather stuff, 'member professor?"

Charles nodded, "Yes Evan, you are correct. Your aunt can control the weather. However, a storm this big, needs to run its course."

"I don' like storms." Rahne whined, covering her ears as another clap of thunder rolled through. "They hurt my ears professor!"

He rubbed her back, "I know Rahne, but there is nothing I can do to stop the storm."

She whined, trying not to cry. Jubilee rubbed Rahne's back too, "It's gonna be okay Rahne. We safe inside!"

"That is correct." Hank said, placing sandwiches that Evan and Kurt finished onto paper plates, "We have a roof over our heads, warmth from the rain, and each other."

The room grew silent, heavy rain pelting onto the windows. Hank, Evan, and Kurt finished preparing the meal for lunch while the professor convinced Amara and Jubilee to try and get the others for lunch. Charles wheeled himself and Rahne out of the kitchen to try and find where Logan went off to and tell him about lunch.

After a few moments of looking while passing a few children racing to the dining room, they finally found Logan standing in the library. The independent man had his back to the door, facing the window and looking outside. Charles cleared his throat, causing Logan to turn around. "Rahne and I thought we would let you know that lunch is ready."

Rahne smiled at the feral mutant, "Yeah! It's sand-mitches!" Logan said nothing, but walked out of the library and followed him to the dining room.

 **0**

Saturday afternoon passed by smoothly. The storm was slowly passing through New York, and the kids made themselves busy in the playroom. Charles had some paperwork to finish up in his office, mostly dealing with the kids' extracurricular activities or up-coming field trips. Ororo was doing a load of laundry in the basement while Hank was working on a side project.

That left Logan to supervise the kids in the loud play room. Scott, Kurt, and Evan set up one of their video games on the large television. Bobby and Sam were watching them, cheering when something exciting happened and called dibs on going next. Ray and Roberto were watching the game too, but also had a pile of Legos in front of them to play with.

Somehow, he got roped into playing tea party with the girls. Rahne was busy trying to find something for Mr. Logan to wear while Jean and Kitty were 'making the tea'. Jubilee and Amara were putting on some dress up clothes, trying to find the most sparkly dress to wear. Rouge sat next to the man; arms crossed and a pout on her face. "Don't like tea parties, huh?" he asked, nudging her in the shoulder.

"Nah." She sighed, "But it makes Rahne happy if I play too."

Speaking of Rahne, the excited preschooler finally chose something appropriate for Logan to wear: a floppy sun hat covered in flowers. "Here Miser Lagoon! You gotsta look nice for the party!" Jean and Kitty finally came back, setting down a couple tea kettles on the table and taking their seats across from Rouge.

She was trying to put in onto his head, but Logan's hands were quicker. "Sorry pigtails, but the only hat I wear is _my_ hat."

Rahne frowned, looking a little disappointed. "I'll wear it Rahne." Rouge mumbled, holding out her hands for the large hat.

She let Rahne smush it onto her head, trying not to moan when Jubilee and Amara cooed. "You look good Rouge!" Amara said, pulling on the dress over her outfit, "But a dress is better for a tea party."

Jubilee nodded, walking carefully in her plastic heels over to the tiny table. She was staring at Logan, almost like she was waiting for him to make a move. Logan watched her too, sensing that she was a little tense. "Jubie, can you pour a cup of tea for Mr. Logan?" Rouge asked quietly, taking the plastic blue tea cup that was set in front of Logan.

The kindergartener looked away from the strange man slowly, getting a reassuring smile from Rouge in return. "Okay Rouge." She whispered, picking up a kettle close to her and pouring in some pretend tea.

Rouge handed the cup back to Logan, giving him a look while nodding her head towards the nervous looking girl across from him. "Thanks, Sparky." He said, setting the cup in front of him, "But I would prefer a cup of coffee over tea."

"But it's a tea party Mr. Logan!" Kitty corrected, taking a kettle herself so she could pour some 'tea' into her cup, "You can't havea coffee at a tea party."

Jean laughed at Kitty, passing around the cookies that she made from the Easy Bake oven. "Next time, Mr. Logan, I'll make sure there's coffee for you."

The girls, except for Rouge who rolled her eyes, all giggled. Logan sat at the tiny table, watching the girls have their tea party. Occasionally, one of the girls would cheers with him and he would then pretend to sip at the 'tea'.

After about almost a half hour of sitting there, his legs began to cramp up and the girls were starting to get on his nerves. Thankfully, the baby monitor in the corner of the room went off, signaling that Jamie was up from his nap. "That's Jamie!" Amara said, setting down her cookie. "He's up! He'd wanna play tea party with us!"

"Go get 'im Mr. Logan!" Rahne cried, "He's real good at playin' tea party! Better than you!" Rouge nudged the preschooler in the arm, "Ow! What? He is! Mr. Logan doesn't even look like he's havin' fun!"

Logan shook his head, getting up from his spot on the ground, "No hard feelin's pigtails. This just isn't my kinda thing to play." He sidestepped away from the table, careful not to hit the table and knock anything over. "I should go get the kid or he'll keep cryin' forever."

The girls laughed, causing Logan to smile a little. He walked out of the playroom and to where Jamie was taking his nap. The baby was holding himself up in his crib, hands gripped tightly onto the rails on his cribs. "Alright kid, keep your pants on. I've gotcha now."

He lifted Jamie out of his crib and once Jamie realized someone finally got him, he began to calm down. "See, told ya it was gonna be alright." Logan shifted the baby so he was resting his head on the feral's shoulder. Logan subconsciously began to pat his back gently, making his way over to the changing table. "Probably should make sure that you don't have another surprise for me, huh?"

Charles was making his way from his office, hearing Jamie, and to the younger boy's room when he heard someone already taking care of the baby. As quietly as he could, the professor wheeled into the room and peaked his head in. Logan was taping up a diaper while having a one-sided conversation with the babbling baby. "Exactly kid, I think New York's team has a chance this year. The game is supposed to be on tonight. Chuck probably gets the channel they play on, right?" Jamie shrieked in glee, kicking his legs and Logan lifted him up with one arm. The other hand held the wet diaper, looking for the trash bin.

"The trash in underneath." The professor said, causing Logan to turn around quickly. Jamie laughed, thinking the fast spinning was some sort of new game. "And I am sure we get the sports channels here. Are you trying to instill the love of hockey into Jamie at such a young age?"

Logan threw away the diaper, brushing his hands off on the back of his jeans. "Gotta start 'em early Chuck."

The professor laughed, wheeling out of the room with Logan following him, "If you say so." The three mutants made their way back into the playroom, seeing that most of the kids looked their way when they walked in.

Amara ran up to the professor with a grin on her face, "Professor! Mr. Logan played tea party with us!"

"But he wanted coffee." Jubilee added, not looking at Logan. "Jean said next time."

Charles smiled, "Well, that was thoughtful of Jean to be thinking of Mr. Logan like that."

Kitty nodded, "Yeah, and he was talkin' real nice to Jamie. Even if it was about gross, icky sports." She stuck her tongue out in disgust, "Jamie should like ponies and princesses, not hockey."

"Jamie can like whatever he wants to like." Xavier explained gently, "If he wants to like hockey or princesses or both, that is just fine."

The brunette first grader shrugged, "I guess so, but ponies are better." With that, she walked away, taking Jubilee and Amara with her. "Come on, let's play make over now."

Charles looked up at Logan who didn't say much of anything since returning to the playroom. "I take it tea went well?" he asked with a smirk.

"It made the girls happy." He shrugged, moving into the room so he could set Jamie down on the rug, "I didn't want a riot on my hands."

The conversation ended there. Logan made himself comfortable again, but this time next to Jamie, giving him some toys to entertain himself with. Rain was still pelting the rooftop, but it was great background noise to the various activities going on in the play room. "Well, Logan. It seems like the girls approve of you if you wish to stay. Ray, Roberto, and Jamie do as well." Logan just nodded, paying more attention to the baby than to what the professor was saying, "Perhaps by tomorrow, you will have your answer."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day!**


	5. Brotherhood

**X-Rats**

 _Chapter 4 : Brotherhood_

* * *

About ten miles away from Xavier's Home for Gifted Youngsters, and about a five-minute walk from the local elementary school, was a run-down Victorian styled house with toys littering the front yard. The house belonged to Raven Darkholme, also known as Mystique. She was given the house by her boss and was instructed to look over five mutant children. Did she enjoy her job? Absolutely not. Did it pay well? Of course.

Right now, the woman of the house was in her master bathroom trying to take a nap. The kids did not behave at the store today and added to her impending migraine. It also didn't help that they were still being rowdy in the house, and she couldn't send them out in the rain.

With a huff, Raven threw off her heavy comforter and went out to find where the noise was coming from. Standing at the top of the stairs was Todd Tolansky was balancing on top of the banister. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff were standing on the stairs, cheering on the grey-tinged boy. Right below Todd was Fred Dukes and Lance Alvers, holding out a blanket. "What is going on out here?!" The blue-skinned woman yelled, causing the kids to look her way.

"Lance dared Todd to jump!" Fred explained. "We got 'im a blanket to jump on!"

She shook her head, "You really think that's going to prevent him from getting hurt?"

Todd shrugged, "I'm no wimp!" before the older mutant could stop him, she watched as the first grader launched himself from the top of the stairs and aiming for the blanket. Thankfully, Fred held the blanket with no slack and Todd landed with minimal injuries. "Woohoo! Again!"

Raven marched over and swiped the blanket from Fred and Lance, causing Todd to fall out and land on the dirty wooden floor. "No, not again." Wanda and Pietro walked down from the stairs and stood close to the other kids. "You all need to pick up your things and do something _quietly_." She sent glares to all of the kids as a warning, "I do not want to be disturbed unless it's an _absolute_ emergency. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ms. Darkholme." A majority of the children mumbled.

With one final glare, she walked back to her room and slammed the door behind her. Todd pulled himself off the floor, "Well, guess we gotta find somethin' better to do."

Fred scratched his head in thought, "How about Uno?"

Pietro shook his head, "No again!" he groaned. "We played that lots yesterday!"

"How about that new video game we got?" Lance suggested. "We can set it up and I think it's four players."

It seemed like the boys were leaning towards the oldest boy's idea. Todd and Fred raced each other to the family room with Lance trailing behind them. Pietro was about to leave, but looked over to Wanda "You comin' Wanda?"

She shrugged. Being the only girl in the house wasn't the best thing most of the time, but it did have its perks. While most of the time her ideas were shot down before they were even given a chance, she did get her own room and didn't really have to share what toys she did have. "Nah, I'm gonna go play upstairs."

Wanda gave her twin brother a smile, then made her way up the stairs and to her room. It was a small room, but it was all her own. There wasn't that much to it either: a twin bed tucked in the corner of the room, a small dresser for her clothes, and a basket with the toys she did have in an opposite corner.

Kneeling in front of the wicker basket, Wanda dug around until she found what she was looking for. A plastic doll dressed in a purple princess dress with matching gold tiara and shoes. A small, pink castle was at the foot of her bed. It was set up nicely, almost like it was in the middle of a very intricate story. Some swiped action figures were also in the castle: some in dresses to be other princesses while others were how they came. Quietly to herself, the mutant child began to play alone. Just like she always did.

Down in the family room, the boys were playing their newest video game. Lance and Pietro were currently going head to head against Fred and Todd. They were trying to keep the noise level down to keep Raven away from them and in her room. "C'mon Fred! You've gotta go faster than that to catch up to 'em!"

"But I don't wanna go too fast!" the large boy whined, "If I go too fast, I'll lose the cargo load!"

Lance was laughing, "Don't even bother Fred. We already got there before you."

Pietro and Lance high fived, setting down their controllers. Todd groaned, "UGH! Not again!" his controller was chucked down onto the ground, "I'm not gonna be on your team till you get better Fred."

Fred's bottom lip wobbled with tears forming in his eyes. Pietro and Lance exchanged glances, then went into action. Pietro rushed out of the room and towards the boy's room to get Fred's stuffed turtle. Lance kneeled next to the first grader, "It's okay Fred, Todd didn't mean it." The oldest boy sent daggers towards Todd, "Right Todd?"

The grey-tinged child crossed his arms in a pout, watching the speedster race back in and hand Fred his turtle. "Here Fred! I got your turtle for you!"

Fred grabbed the dirty turtle and clutched it to his chest. "C'mon Todd!" Lance whispered, "Just say sorry!"

"Why is it always _my_ fault!?" he pouted, "I didn't do anything! Fred was messin' up the game!"

That drove Fred over the edge. The water works began as the large boy began to sob. Pietro tried to wrap his arms Fred in a hug. "Now look what you've done Todd! Ms. Darkholme is gonna come out here and yell at us again and we'll get in trouble!"

Lance stood up and pulled Todd to his feet, "You better fix this right now Todd!" he said, "Before _I_ shake things up!" Todd had a nervous expression on his face as he jumped up and went over to try and apologize to Fred.

Pietro heard footsteps walk into the family and braced himself for the worst only to find Wanda standing in the doorway. "What happened?" she asked, looking and Lance for an answer.

"Todd and Fred, what else is new?" he shrugged.

Wanda passed Lance and kneeled in front of Fred, who was still crying. "Fred, c'mon you gots ta stop cryin'." She finally got his attention and gave him a little smile, "Ms. Darkholme is gonna come and be mad. Why don't we go gets ice cream?"

Fred sniffled, then gave Wanda a smile of his own. "Okay, let's go."

The two left the family room and headed into the kitchen, leaving Pietro, Lance and Todd behind. "That was a close one." Pietro sighed, flopping down onto the couch. "I don't wanna get yelled at again."

"Why does she yell so much Lance?" Todd asked, flopping onto the other side of the worn-out couch.

Lance shrugged, "How should I know? Maybe it's because you guys fight too much."

Todd shook his head, "We didn't even fight today when she yelled earlier! I was just doin' a dare!" he pointed to the older boy, "A dare _you_ made me do!"

"Only because you wouldn't stop buggin' me!" he shot back, "And I didn't think the twins were gonna be cheering so loud!"

Pietro rolled his eyes, "He needed it! That's what they do at basketball!"

"Well it wasn't basketball!" Lance corrected, "It was a dare." He left the younger boy out of the family room and headed for the kitchen. Lance saw Fred and Wanda sitting at the round wooden table sharing a bowl of ice cream. "Got any left for me?"

Fred had chocolate ice cream covering his cheeks, mouth still full of Rocky Road. "Get spoon!"

The older boy went to find a clean spoon, only finding a wooden one. "Lance! That's not right!" Wanda giggled. "Where's the other spoons?"

"Dirty." He scooped some onto his spoon, "Todd was supposed to do the dishes, remember?"

Fred nodded, "Oh yeah. I can do it."

"Thanks Fred," Lance wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "but maybe some water will actually get on Todd and he'll take a bath." Wanda laughed again, almost choking on the ice cream in her mouth.

* * *

 **Thought I'd give you a little look into the home of the Brotherhood. Have a wonderful day!**


	6. The Decision

**X-Rats**

 _Chapter 6: The Decision_

* * *

Saturday night, while traditionally was movie night, turned into hockey night. Charles mentioned that Logan was thinking about watching the game, which gained the younger boys' attentions. So, the living room had Logan sitting on the reclining chair with a content Jamie in his lap. The boys, and a few of the girls, made themselves comfortable on the floor with pillows and blankets like they would do on a typical movie night. The feral mutant would occasionally answer a few questions that someone had about the game, and would smile when they cheered and booed at the appropriate times.

It turned out to be a good night, with everyone turning in after the game, that ended up going into a nail-biting exciting overtime, was over. The boys all insisted Mr. Logan come to say good night, as did Rahne in the girls' room. Logan could sense the other adult mutants as they watched him tell every child goodnight and the reaction of said child.

* * *

Rahne crawled her way down the ladder and found Rouge getting dressed. The other girls were gone at this time, meaning that she and Rouge were probably the last ones to wake up. "Mornin' Rahne." The second grader yawned, "Mr. McCoy is makin' eggs for breakfast."

That caused a really big smile to form on the preschooler's face. "I hope there's sin-eye-mon rolls too!"

" _Cinnamon_." Rouge corrected with a laugh. "And if you're any slower, you're gonna miss 'em!"

With that, Rouge pulled on her shoes and left the room. Rahne quickly found the outfit Ms. Munroe laid out for her, and pulled the shirt on over her head. She ran down the hall with her shoes tucked under her arm as she zippered up her jeans. The preschooler ran into the crowded dining room, sliding into the open seat next to Mr. Logan.

She smiled as her nose caught a whiff of the food on the table. "Can someone pass the cinny-mini rolls?" Rahne asked, scooping some scrambled eggs onto her plate.

"Maybe you should fix your shirt beforehand." Logan mumbled, pointing to the shirt while helping Rahne to a serving of scrambled eggs. Rahne looked down, and low and behold, her green shirt was backwards.

Some of the girls around the table were giggling: some with food in their mouth. "Alright, simmer down girls." Ororo said as Rahne began fixing her shirt. "Here are the cinnamon rolls when you fix your shirt Rahne." She smiled at the little girl's excited face when a warm breakfast pastry was put onto her plate. Standing behind her, she quickly pulled the frizzy red hair up and out of her face before gooey icing could end up in her hair.

Logan rolled his eyes, smirking into his coffee mug. After only a little more than 24 hours, he was catching onto each of the children's different quirks and personalities. This morning, Logan woke up earlier than he usually would and made himself a pot of coffee in the kitchen. Like most morning, the kitchen was occupied with someone making breakfast. Hank didn't ask Logan for help, but the feral did offer to help and spent the morning getting to know Hank a little better. Logan was surprised that Hank was a good cook and knew a lot about the kids.

"Mr. Logan?" a voice called. The feral mutant set down his mug and looked down the table to where the voice called him. It was Bobby, a milk mustache on his face. "Can you go teach us how to play hockey today?" The other boys cheered, nodding in excitement and agreement.

Kitty shook her head, "No! Can you play tea party again? Jean said she'd make coffee this time!"

The children were arguing among each other, trying to make a point that what they were playing was way better and Mr. Logan should play it with them. "Settle down children." Charles said, "Mr. Logan and I need to have a very important discussion today before he does anything."

That brought the room to a halt, causing everyone to become very quiet. "How come Professor?" Rouge asked, setting down her fork on the plate. "Is he in trouble?"

"No Rouge, he is not in trouble." Xavier reassured, "We just need to sort a few things out."

A deep sigh escaped Logan, without him really noticing it. Rahne placed a reassuring hand on the feral mutant's arm. "Don't worry, he's not scary. And if you cry, he'll give you a sucker."

The professor, as well as Ororo and Hank, laughed, "You are right Rahne. But, I do not think Mr. Logan is going to need any comforting." Breakfast was wrapping up, Hank taking the dishes today while Logan made sure Rahne didn't have any leftovers on her face or in her hair.

Charles wheeled down to the end of room, helping children out of their seat or wiping faces as he made his way down. Logan walked on the opposite side of table, helping a couple of kids too. The feral lifted Jamie out of his high chair, the happy baby sitting on his hip while Logan grabbed his plastic plate, "You eat way more than I thought a little thing like you would." Jamie shrieked in laughter, flailing his arms in excitement. Logan followed the professor into the kitchen, watching Hank and Kurt tackle the large pile of dishes left from breakfast. "Got room for one more?" he asked, holding out the plate.

Hank reached out with a grin, "Must have missed one."

"How'd that happen Mr. McCoy?" Kurt asked, furry hands covered in soap in water, "It's a yellow plate!"

The adults laughed at Kurt, causing him to blush a little. "You're right Elf." Logan chuckled, ruffling the hair on the top of his head, "You'd think a yellow plate would be easy to find."

Ororo walked over to the feral with a genuine smile on her face and arms out, "I will take Jamie for you while you and the professor have your meeting." She took the baby while making sure that her long hair was out of pulling range. "It should not take too long, as I assume you made your decision."

"Yes ma'am." He said, reality hitting him that after this meeting his life and routine was going to change drastically. "I take it he's already in there?"

She nodded, "Out of this door, down the hall, and it is the last door on the right." Logan nodded in thanks and made his way down the hall. Many windows were along the hall, and signs of the sun were peeking through the clouds. The grass was still soaking wet with puddles along the patio and dripping from the tree branches.

Already, without much time passing, he reached the end of the hall and the closed door. Before he could even knock, the door opened and the professor's smile was there to greet him. "Logan, take a seat."

Charles sat behind his desk, a file set in front of him. Logan sat opposite, left leg jittering. He was a little anxious, as most rooms that that enclosed him make him anxious. "So, Logan," the professor began, picking up a pen and clicking it open. "have you come to a decision?"

"I think so Chuck." He answered, "I'll take up your offer."

A large smile formed on Charles face as he jotted something down on the file. "That is wonderful to hear Logan! Can I ask why you made this decision?"

The feral shrugged, slouching in his seat. "Well, these kids got me thinkin' and doin' things I never thought I'd be doin'. And I'm not gettin' any younger here…"

"I think it is a great choice here Logan." Professor Xavier smiled, "There are a few forms I need you to fill out, and we can negotiate pay rates, but unless you need to gather anything from… _anywhere_ …I will assume you will start fully tomorrow?"

Logan thought for a moment, "I'm pretty sure I brought everythin' with me…don't have too much to begin with."

 **0**

"So he's stayin' here?" Jubilee asked, sitting in front of Ororo as she put her long black hair into a braid. "Just like you and Mr. McCoy?"

Ororo nodded, "Yes Jubilee, Mr. Logan is going to stay here and help around the Home just like Mr. McCoy and I do."

The weather manipulating mutant finished the braid, tying it securely with a pink hair tie. "Well okay Ms. Munroe, but is it okay that I'm still a lil' scared?"

"Of course, Jubilee." She gave the tiny girl a hug, "But Mr. Logan is very very nice, I promise. There is nothing to be worried or scared about when it comes to him."

Jubilee nodded, "Thanks for doin' my hair Ms. Munroe. See ya later!" with that, the tiny girl rushed off to join the other kids who were doing their homework.

Although kindergartners through second grade don't get too much homework, they still get some. Jean, Scott, and Rouge were working the math homework they were assigned while Kurt and Kitty had to finish some telling-time worksheets. Evan, Bobby, and Sam were working on their lettering while Amara was waiting for Jubilee to come so they could work on their picture together.

"Finally, Jubie." Amara said, pulling the crayons and markers closer to where she was sitting at the table. "That took you forever!"

The little girl shrugged, "Ms. Munroe braided my hair."

Amara didn't really notice, being too busy looking for all of the pink and purple coloring tools. "We need to color the letter 'P' and pink is a 'p' word so Imma do

'big P' in pink and you can do 'little p' in purple." Without much of a choice, Jubilee sat down next to her friend and was forced the purple crayon and marker. "Try and stay in the lines this time, okay?" Jubilee nodded, getting onto her knees so she could reach the paper too.

Hank sat on closer to the second graders, helping them if they needed it and checking their work once they finished their work. "Is this right Mr. McCoy?" Jean asked, pointing to a problem on the page.

He looked over the word problem with a nod at each correct step, "Yes Jean, good job!"

"I'm good at word problems." She smiled, taking her page back, "But not at science. We gotta write a paper about an insect, and I picked a butterfly."

Mr. McCoy gave her a grin, "Well, if you need any help, you know you can ask any of us for help."

She gave him a smile in thanks, then went back to her math homework. The room grew quiet again, the only sounds coming from pencils scratching on the paper or whispered questions. This serenity lasted for another half hour until Ray bolted into the room with Roberto not too far behind. They ran under the table and tried squeezing underneath Hank's chair.

Before the furry mutant could question the preschoolers, Logan ran into the room looking a little peeved. Rahne was on his hip, head buried into his neck while Jamie was on his other hip. "Where'd they go?" he growled, setting Jamie into Hank's lap.

"Who?" Hank asked, "Roberto and Ray?"

Logan nodded, adjusting Rahne in his arms, "They took-ted my dollie!" she cried, "They took-ted her and now he head is all gone!"

Rahne was sobbing now, gripping tightly onto Logan's shirt. Hank shook his head, looking underneath his seat to where Ray and Roberto decided they would hide. "Is this true boys?"

Neither answered the older mutant, taking interest in their knees. "You betcha it's true McCoy." Logan growled, causing a few of the older kids to flinch in surprise. "They wouldn't leave well enough alone and they ripped that doll's head clean off!"

Hank sighed, thinking through how to handle this situation. He didn't want an angry feral on his hands, especially with children in the room. But, he needed to deal with the two boys hiding under his chair. "Logan, will you please take Rahne and Jamie back into the playroom? See if you can find Rahne's doll that needs to be fixed. I can take care of Roberto and Ray from here."

Logan, after taking a deep breath and counting back from ten, nodded slowly. "Alright, I'll take 'em with me." Jamie was handed back to Logan, somewhat tentatively.

The others watched Mr. Logan leave, Jubilee with a worried look on her face. "Was Mr. Logan gonna spank 'em Mr. McCoy?" she whispered, looking at the older man.

"Of course, not Jubilee." Hank gently reassured the girl, "Mr. Logan, as well as everyone else, knows that hitting is wrong no matter what. But," He kneeled down so he could see the trouble makers eye-to-eye. "you boys are still in trouble. I am very disappointed in you two. You should know better than to tease each other, and break each other's things."

Ray sniffed while Roberto wiped his eyes. "We're sorry Mr. McCoy." Roberto whispered, "We was playin' with her doll."

"We need it!" Ray justified before Hank could ask. "Who else were our heroes supposed to rescue!?"

Rouge rolled her eyes at that excuse, "One of your own!" she called from the other side of the room.

Hank held up his hand, "Rouge, go back to your work and mind your own business please. I can handle it."

The girl pouted, giving him a bit of a glare. Yet, she did listen and turned back to her math problems. Hank shook his head, turning back to the boys. "Alright, let's go sit in time out for a while. I need to let the professor know what happened and find Mr. Logan."

He held out his hands for the boys, waiting for Ray and Roberto to take them. Ray was still sniffling and wiping his eyes with his free hand. Roberto dragged his feet, still pouting a bit that they still got in trouble. "This is dumb. Rahne is just a big cry baby!"

"Roberto," Hank warned, "you do not say anything while you sit on this step young man. And I would watch what you say, especially because I still need to talk to the professor. You are in time out until someone comes to get you both." Ray nodded, taking his seat on one side of the stair while Roberto huffed on his side.

Once Hank made sure that neither boy was going to get up and leave, he went to find Logan in the playroom. He was sitting in the middle of the room, Rahne was sleeping on his lap while Jamie was crawling about, looking for something to put in his mouth. "When did she fall asleep?" Hank asked from the doorway.

Logan looked up, "Not too long ago. Her doll's over there." He gestured his head to the tiny table. "Where are those trouble makers at?"

"Roberto and Ray are in time out currently." He answered, taking Jamie off the floor and pulling a toy car away from his mouth, "I still need to discuss what happened with the professor and wait for him to make a decision." Hank saw Logan nod and slowly get up as to not wake Rahne up. Hank walked up out of the room with the feral following behind them.

Mr. McCoy showed him the way to the girl's room, although Logan could make it there if he had to. He watched Logan set the preschooler on Rouge's bed, the bunk beneath her own bed. Rahne was gently covered with a blanket, a quick small smile on Logan's face when he saw the tiny girl snuggle into the blankets. Logan shut the door behind him and saw Hank still standing in the hall with Jamie. "Have you had to discipline before Logan?" the blue mutant asked, shifting the baby from his left him to his right.

"If you're askin' if I hit a kid you've got another thing comin'." The feral growled, "That was for my days, not these kids."

That reassured Hank for sure, "I will admit, I was unsure how you would have handled the situation with Ray and Roberto." Logan raised an eyebrow and stopped in the hall. Hank sighed, "Well, I had challenges punishing any of the children the first couple of times they found themselves in trouble under my watch. I quickly learned you cannot let them walk all over you." He continued walking, reaching the flight of stairs, "If you do, they will never listen to you."

Logan nodded, "Thanks for the tip, but I'm sure if the worst they get is a timeout, I'll manage just fine."

Jamie shrieked, causing Ray and Roberto to look up and see the adults coming down the stairs. "Alright boys. Are you ready to talk with the professor?" Hank asked, handing Jamie over to Logan. They nodded, not making eye contact with the other man. "Why not see if the older children need any help with their homework Logan? The hardest it is simple mathematics."

He laughed, "Great, my worst subject growin' up." Jamie laughed too, thinking that this was all a laughing game. "And what's so funny?"

The baby just laughed, burying his head into Logan's shirt. "We should not be too long. Feel free to contact Ororo if you need reinforcements. She is probably doing laundry downstairs."

 **0**

Dinner was a mellow affair. Pasta with meatballs was on the menu and the only one who got very mess was the baby of the house. Yet, all of the kids needed to be bathed before bed and before school tomorrow morning. Logan and Charles took the boys while Hank and Ororo took the girls. This was mainly because Kitty claimed that 'Mr. McCoy could do hair bestest'.

So now, Logan was busy wrangling little boys into their Disney themed pajamas while making sure no one left the room. "No Evan, you gotta sit still!"

"But it's my turn to pick the book!" he whined, edging his way towards the bathroom door, "And if I don't get to the room first, Bobby's gonna push and get the book before me!"

Logan finally stuffed Ray's arm into the shirt, "I will make sure you get your book. But you haveta stay here until we all leave."

Evan huffed, crossing his arms and making himself comfortable by the door. "It usually comes to this." Charles laughed, lifting Ray out of the tub, "Bobby does not enjoy the books that Evan chooses, and an argument can happen."

"Over a picture book?" the feral couldn't believe it. "There's no way they could fight over a book they both get to listen to."

The professor laughed again, drying Ray gently with the towel. "Hopefully you will not have to witness it tonight." Ray giggled, shaking his wet head of hair everywhere. "If all the older boys are dressed, feel free to take them to their room and find the story for the night."

All of the dressed boys jumped up, getting ready to leave the bathroom. Once the door was opened, they all pretty much ran down the hall and to their bedroom. "Slow down! You're gonna trip and fall!"

Scott ended up being the first of the boys to reach the bedroom, with Evan not too far behind him. All of the boys, but Evan, jumped onto their bed and got comfy. Logan stood in the doorway awkwardly. "The professor should be comin' soon."

"Mr. Hank usually reads to us." Scott said, adjusting his glasses on his face. "The professor reads to the little boys."

Most of the boys nodded in agreement, watching Evan pick his book from the shelf on one wall. "Never fear boys, I am finally free of braiding hair." McCoy smiled when the boys cheered at him. "You can join us if you want Mr. Logan."

He shook his head, "I'll pass here Hank. I think Chuck still needed some help."

Hank laughed, "Just try not to get roped into braiding any long hair. I understand Jean does not want it cut, but someone needs to teach her how to braid it on her own."

Logan left, hearing the other boys laugh behind the door. He walked down the hall and to where the little boy's room was. Charles was just leaving, closing the door behind him. "Don't need any help, huh?"

"They seemed very exhausted tonight." The professor explained. "Most likely because they spent their nap in time out." The two mutants walked down the hall, hearing Ororo say goodnight to the girls on one side of the hallway. "Well Logan, I have to say I am very happy that you decided to join us here. I think you will be a great addition to this house. And hopefully soon, it will become a home to you."

* * *

 **He's staying! Probably not a big shocker, but that was the biggest plot point really. Any suggestions? Lemme know in the reviews!**

 **Thank you for reading! Have a wonderful day!**


	7. Monday's Are No Fun Days

**X-Rats**

 _Chapter 7: Monday's Are No Fun Days_

* * *

Monday's were one of the slower moving days at the Home, usually because no one was excited to be going back to school. They were also a cereal kind of mornings, which did not result in arguments from anyone. Logan was trying to hold back a yawn as he poured milk into another colorful bowl, hearing someone laugh at him from the doorway. Rouge was there, dressed for school and hair combed neatly. "What are you laughin' at kid?"

"You!" she answered with a smirk, reaching for the bowls off the island. "Your yawns are so loud!"

The feral rolled his eyes, ruffling the little girl's hair as she left the room. He still didn't know _why_ he agreed to stay here and help around. One part of him was itching to leave here. Get back on his bike and ride to the coast like he had planned on doing. Another part of him was thankful for staying. His body needed the break and Charles seemed thankful for the extra set of hands.

But Logan never went back on his word, so he was going to stay for the agreed amount of time, until Summer vacation. If he thought he couldn't stay anymore, he would thank Chuck for his time and be on his way.

However, at the time, Logan's responsibilities were to make sure the children ate breakfast and were on time to catch the bus for school. He poured the last of the milk into the last bowl of cereal, placing the empty container into the recycling bin. Taking the small plastic bowl into his hand, he used the other to find a spoon and made his way into the dining room.

Roberto turned around when he heard the door swing open and smiled tiredly when the bowl was placed in front of him. "Thanks Mr. Logan."

"Eat up Sunshine." Logan replied, taking the only open seat at the table: in between Kitty and Jean. "You've got about twenty minutes until the bus comes."

The dark-haired boy's mouth was full, but he did want to try and correct the older mutant. "We don't take the bus!" Ray said, giving a thumbs-up to Roberto. "Someone drives us to school."

"Of course. It wouldn't be as easy as loadin' y'all onto one bus and shippin' you out." Logan mumbled, causing Kitty and Jean to giggle behind their hands.

Ororo shook her head, yet a soft smile was still on her face, "Alright girls, that is enough. Please finish eating so you have enough time to brush your teeth and grab your lunches before it is time to leave." She was finishing up feeding Jamie some applesauce for breakfast. The baby seemed even more tired than most of the older children.

Jean nodded, wiping her face off with the napkin provided, "Yes Ms. Munroe." She pushed in her chair and took the empty bowl off the table, "C'mon Kitty, I'll help you with your bowl."

Kitty gratefully handed over her bowl, watching the older red head walk into the kitchen and she climbed down her chair. Logan watched them go, "The two of them get along well then?"

"Most of the time." The weather manipulating mutant responded, paying attention to the baby who sat next to her, "They are only a year apart in school, so I guess you could say that Jean is showing Kitty the ropes."

Logan shook his head, "Of first grade? School must've gotten much harder if there needs to be guidelines to follow."

 **0**

The large yellow school bus finally parked in front of the school in the circle drive. Many loud kids were happy to see their friends again after the long and rainy weekend, happy to finally catch up and see what everyone did over the weekend.

Evan and Kurt tried to be one of the first kids off the bus, but Sam and Bobby were just a tiny bit faster. Amara and Jubilee were after the rowdy boys, but took the stairs more slowly as to not slip and ruin their matching dresses: Jubilee's in pink while Amara's in orange. Kitty jumped off the bus, followed by one of her classmates. The little girl easily made friends in her class, becoming one of the most well-known kids in her grade. Rouge walked off alone, not really wanting to go school today, most likely due to the fact that Lance was in her class. She didn't really like Lance, but the professor was always telling them to be the bigger person when it involved bullies like him. Scott and Jean were one of the last off the bus, making sure that the other kids got off and were standing in the right lines for their class.

Scott adjusted the glasses on his face, making sure to tightly close his eyes just in case. "What's the matter Summers?" a voice from behind him taunted, "Got somethin' in your eyes?"

"No I don't Lance, I just needed to fix them." Lance Alvers, the Brotherhood's oldest child. He was a tall, slim seven-year-old who was not afraid to talk about his mutation out in the open. While the professor tried to explain that here was nothing wrong with having a mutation, he did explain that the majority of the population did not have these gifts, and didn't really understand. Scott, along with the other kids, were taught that it wasn't really something you should discuss outside of the manor.

Standing behind the second grader was Todd and Fred, both in first grade. While the both of them should be in the second grade with Lance, based on their age, they were held back because of their performance in school. Both of the first graders were also not opposed to using their abilities in public, proudly showing off what they could do on the playground. "Why do you gotta where those funny glasses anyways?" Todd asked, 'jumping' closer to the boy. "It's not even sunny out!"

"You know why he has to Todd!" Jean whispered, crossing her arms across her chest. "So why don't you just leave us alone and go to your line, like you're supposed to!"

Todd rolled his eyes, standing up straight. "You're not the boss of me Bossy McBoss face!" Fred just laughed, pointing at the redhead, "If you really want me to do it, why not make me?!" he and Fred placed their hands by their heads, like they were trying to read minds.

Before Jean could begin to say something back, a large shadow covered the bickering group of kids. "Is there a good reason as to why Mr. Tolansky and Mr. Dukes are not in their line?" a man's voice asked, causing the kids to turn around. Coach Peterson, the gym teacher, has his arms crossed.

"Just askin' Lance if he got his lunch." Todd replied, not meeting the coach in the eye. "Yep he's got it! See ya later Lance!"

With that, Todd dragged Fred away by his overall straps back to their line. The coach watched them go, shaking his head. "I don't want any more funny business going on here." He pointed between Lance and Scott. "Do I make myself clear?"

Lance and Scott nodded, "Yessir." Lance shot the two kids from Xavier's home one last death glare before going into the back of his class's line.

"You keep 'em out of trouble Jean." Coach Peterson said, waiting for Jean to respond before he left to unlock the doors of the school and let the kids in.

 **0**

Soon enough, the bell rang throughout the school, signaling that it was time for lunch. In the kindergarten class, Mrs. Sefton was helping some of the students to get their lunches from their cubbies and grab their jackets for recess. Bobby and Sam were opening up their lunch sacks, seeing if they had anything different. Evan was still trying to tie his shoes while waiting by the door like the other kids. The Maximoff twins were at the front of the line, waiting to go to lunch with their lunch boxes in their hands. Pietro had a blue Sonic one while Wanda had a pink Hello Kitty one.

Amara was impatiently waiting for Jubilee to finish finding her yellow jacket, foot tapping like it would help pass the time. "Hurry up Jubie, or we won't get a good place to sit for lunch!"

"Amara," Mrs. Sefton warned, coming over to grab Jubilee's jacket from inside her backpack. "remember what we said about patience?"

The little girl rolled her eyes, "Well, if she would put her jacket where it's supposed to go, Mrs. Sefton, then she would be ready on time like everybody else!"

Mrs. Sefton handed the smallest girl in the class her jacket, "Sorry Amara. I just can't reach."

"And that's okay Jubilee." Their teacher smiled, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Now, let's line up so we can all go to lunch!"

Shouts of cheer filled the classroom as everyone found their spot in line so they could go to the large lunch room. Mrs. Sefton's class walked single filed down the hall filled with art work from the art classes. They reached the large, loud, crowded room where a couple of tables were still empty. "Okay children, have a good lunch and be on your best behavior." Mrs. Sefton smiled, watching each of her students walk into the lunchroom and find a place to sit.

Amara and Jubilee joined Bobby and Sam, along with most of the other kindergarten class. "Okay guys, what did your mommies pack for you today?" Sam asked the other kids at the table, mouth full of peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I got a chocolate chip cookie today!"

"I've got a bag of Oreos!"

"I've got some carrots."

While the dealing and trading was being controlled by Sam, Bobby was content to eat what Mr. McCoy had packed for them. Amara, on the other hand, was talking with some girls about the school's Fall recital that was coming up, and how she was going to get the best part. Jubilee listened carefully, cautiously unwrapping each item as she took it from her lunch bag.

On the other side of the room, Jean, Scott, Rouge, Kitty, Kurt, and Evan were all at one of the round tables by the window, tucking into the lunch that Mr. McCoy made for them. "What do you think Mr. Logan is gonna make for dinner?" Evan asked, opening his small bag of chips. "Does he even know how to make dinner?"

"I think so." Rouge answered after swallowing what was in her mouth. "I mean, it's not _that_ hard, right?"

Scott laughed, "I remember when the professor tried makin' dinner one time." The second grader had to take a couple of seconds to breath before continuing. "The whole thing was on fire! Real fire! We had to order pizza on a Wednesday."

"What was he trying to make Scott?" Jean asked, rolling her eyes and Kurt and Evan who began to laugh loudly at what the oldest boy was describing.

He shrugged, "I dunno! I think it was soup or something."

One table over, the older children of the Brotherhood were waiting for the twins to come a join them. Wanda took the seat closest to Lance, while her brother sat next to Fred. "Thanks for making lunch today Lance." Wanda smiled, opening her box up with a smile on her face. They usually had to get the lunch that was being served at school, but if Lance remembered and there was enough food in the house, he would try and 'make' everyone a lunch. Something to help them feel more normal and like they fit in.

"Hey no problem Wanda." Lance opened the juice pouch for Fred, not wanting a big mess all over the place. The Brotherhood dug into their lunch which mainly consisted of some lunch meat in a baggie with a small bag of chips and lots of candy along with something sweet to drink. This group of misfits learned quickly about the power of numbers and sticking together, so whenever they could, they were doing something together.

The band of misfits thanked Lance again for lunch when it was time to go outside for recess. A whole twenty minutes that everyone got to play on the playground, or on the blacktop, or on the field. Everyone at school quickly learned that the monkey bars, along with one or two of the swings, were claimed as Brotherhood territory. A lot of the kids didn't even bother going to that part of the playground because of the fear that Fred might squish them, or Todd would take their toys without asking.

Xavier's children, on the other hand, could be found playing at different places through recess. Kurt usually tried to round up enough kids to play a game of kickball, Bobby and Sam tagging along most days. Scott would be found playing a game of HORSE or PIG on the blacktop, usually coming out victorious. Evan could be found on a scooter, showing off some 'tricks' he was working on. Jean was with her friends from the other second grade class, catching up on the latest elementary school gossip like who has cooties or who was going to get the singing roles for the up-coming play. Rouge usually hid herself under the large tube slide to not only avoid the sun on sunny days, but to avoid other kids. She didn't want to accidently harm any of them with her gift, even if a touch would just cause a brief moment of dizziness at this point.

Kitty could be found on the swings with Jubilee and Amara if she was feeling brave that day. While the brunette was usually a confident little girl, she also knew not to mess around with the Brotherhood if anyone of them were having a bad day. Today was one of her brave days, as the first grader took a seat on a swing set in between Amara and Jubilee. "Why are they doin' a Thanksgivin' play Kitty? Did they last year?" Amara asked, trying to get herself up higher.

"I dunno Amara." Kitty answered, "I wasn't at this school, 'member?"

The brunette kindergartner nodded after thinking for a moment, "Oh yeah! I forgot…but still, we gotta do a Thanksgivin'?"

Jubilee wasn't swinging too high, really just kicking her legs back and forth. "Because that's what we're learnin' 'bout in class." She mumbled.

"Thanksgivin' is an okay play." Kitty sighed, "There's the Native 'Mericans and the Pill-grams and they come on a boat and then there's friendship."

Amara was going to say something back to Kitty, most likely about how she wanted to get a good part in the play, but the sound of crunching woodchips caused her to stop and look to where the noise was coming from. "Hey!" Wanda called, gaining Kitty and Jubilee's attention. "This is our part of the playground! Get off the swings!"

Jubilee jumped off quickly, not wanting to cause any trouble. Amara and Kitty, on the other hand, were not as willing to be pushed around. "We were here first." The confident first grader said, kicking her legs so she went even higher on her swing, "There's more swings right there!"

"Yeah!" Amara nodded, "Right there!" she stuck her tongue out at Wanda, causing her to grow frustrated.

Wanda turned to the oldest of the Brotherhood boys who was sitting on top of the monkey bars, "Lance! They're not listening!"

Pietro ran quickly over to his sister's side to back her up, while Lance was getting ready to jump off the top of the bars, "You guys know the rules! This is for the Brotherhood, not the…" he turned to Lance as he approached, "What do they even call themselves?"

Lane ignored him, "It doesn't matter. These wimpy mutants know that the swings are for us and not them." He smirked, folding her arms across his chest in triumph.

"We are not wimpy!" Kitty cried, jumping from her swing and landing right in front of Lance and the growing number of Brotherhood children. "The playground is for everyone, not just _you_ dummy-head!"

Amara and Jubilee exchanged looks with wide eyes. That was one of the things the professor told them to never, ever say! And Kitty, a big kid, just called an even bigger kid it! The swinging kindergartner came to a sudden halt, her feet scrapping into the woodchips and her swing coming to a stand-still. Jubilee ran to her, a worried look on her face. "Sh-Should I go get a big kid?" the timid girl whispered.

She nodded, "Hurry."

"What did you just call me?" Lance said in shock, getting right up to Kitty's face.

Kitty glared at him, a smirk on her face, "A dummy-head."

Below their feet, the ground began to shake a little, causing Amara to fall backwards but Kitty only wobbled a little. She could tell that the older boy was getting angry very quickly. "I'm…I'm not a dummy! You are!"

"Nuh-uh!" Brown hair went flying as Kitty shook her head, "I'm not a dummy!"

Lance clenched his fists, looking ready to hit something…and Amara was worried that it was going to be her friend, "C'mon Kitty! We can go play somethin' else!"

She turned to the usually outspoken kindergartner, "No Amara! I wanna swing, and I don't want this dummy not lettin' me!"

"Kitty!" A worried voiced called, halting the shaking ground and causing everyone to turn to the voice. Scott, along with Jean, Rouge, and a sniffling Jubilee, were running towards the group. "Kitty what's going on?" Scott asked, approaching the group.

She pouted, "Wanda said we couldn't swing and his _dummy_ is tryin' to make us leave!"

Jean pulled Amara away from Kitty and the group of Brotherhood kids, "Let's go guys, it's not worth it."

Scott grabbed the first grader's arm, gently pulling her away, "Yeah Kitty, you can swing at home."

"Yeah you and your cry baby friends should just leave!" Todd laughed, pointing at Jubilee, "This is for the Brotherhood kids only!" Fred joined in the laughter, causing a few tears to slip from Jubilee. The little girl covered her face with the sleeves of her jacket.

Rouge carefully wrapped an arm around the tiny girl, giving her a side hug. "You made Jubie cry!" Kitty's eyes widened as she wiggled her way out of Scott's grasp. "You need to say you're sorry right now!" she ran right up to Todd, getting close to his face.

He shook his head, "No way!" Todd glared at the girl, "She _is_ a cry baby! I'm just tellin' her what it is!" Kitty looked ready to blow her top, her ears becoming red and her brows knit in frustration.

Before anyone of the kids could do anything, a whistle was blown, signaling that recess was over. Jean and Rouge, taking the kindergartners with them, made their way to the doors that would lead them inside and back to their class. Lance smirked, "Guess we won. Brotherhood: one. Wimpy Mutants: zero."

* * *

 **I'm back! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day!**


	8. Scary Accidents

**X-Rats**

 _Chapter 8: Scary Accidents_

* * *

Kitty was aggravated. No, she was livid.

It was now Friday and Lance, along with his fellow Brotherhood mutants, still would not leave Kitty Pryde and her friends alone so that they could swing and play in peace.

On Tuesday, the determined first grader was walking to the swings, with Amara when the Brotherhood boys were blocking her way, looking ready to fight with her if they needed to. Before Kitty could say anything, Amara went running in the other direction, leaving the first grader to either defend her ground alone or chase after her friend. She choose to go after Amara, leaving Wanda and Pietro to laugh as Lance said, "Another point for the Brotherhood."

Wednesday rolled around and Kitty spent most of the time trying to find enough people to help her take the swings back. Amara and Jubilee both refused, sticking to the blacktop to play hop-scotch. Rouge also declined, not wanting to cause any trouble. Jean, along with the friends that she usually hangs out with, said that they would never try and get those swings back; not after what happened to the last kid who tried. When Kitty asked what happened, no one could give her a clear enough answer for her liking. When she ran to the field to ask any of the boys if they would help her, the whistle was sounded signaling that recess was over. On their way in, Kitty could hear Lance say, "Brotherhood: Three. Losers: Nothin'."

When Thursday showed up, and the twins were the only ones at lunch that day. Kitty was determined to go out first and get to those swings. But, right in the middle of lunch, loud thunder crashed, along with heavy rainfall. Kitty couldn't even look to where the Brotherhood usually sat, feeling even more defeated.

But, today was Friday and this first grader was going to be on the swings no matter what. She came prepared just for this occasion: hair tired tight, long sleeved shirt with blue overall, and pink sparkly gym shoes. Jean and Rouge were giving her worried looks, especially after she announced to everyone at the table about her overall plan.

"Kitty, you can just go on the swings at the Home!" Jean said, "Why do you want to go on these swings here?"

"Because it's 'Merica!" the first grader exclaimed, 'pounding' her tiny fist on the table in anger. "And I can swing wherever I wanna! Just like that guy on Thanksgivin'! Christopher Robin sailed the ocean blue in somethin' nighty-two!"

"Christopher Columbus. Christopher Robin is from Winnie the Pooh." Jean corrected, earning a glare from Kitty.

Rouge shook her head, "But it's not worth it Kitty. Those guys are more stubborn than they're worth."

Kitty raised an eyebrow, "What's that even mean?"

"I dunno." She shrugged, "The professor said it before."

The first-grade girl looked over to the boys, arms crossed in a pout. "Are you guys gonna try and stop me too?"

Kurt shook his head, "No way. I've seen you angry, and I kinda wanna see Lance get beat up!"

Evan cheered in agreement, giving the usually furry blue mutant a highfive. Scott held up his hand, like he has seen the professor do at home when he wants to call attention. "There's not gonna be a fight." He turned to Kitty, "Right Kitty?"

"I don't wanna beat him up." She explained, causing an 'aww' to come from the boys, "I just don't want these bullies doin' this anymore! Jubilee and Amara like to swing at recess too, but they're too scared to stand up to those bullies!"

Scott shook his head, "They seem happy to swing at home after school."

Kitty furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't care! I wanna swing here _and_ at home!"

At that last outburst from Kitty, the bell rang dismissing the children for recess. Kitty jumped up quickly, not even throwing away her trash. Jean and Scott exchanged worried glances. "I'll throw this away," Jean said as she picked up the trash-filled bag, "We _all_ need to keep an eye on Kitty, I've got a bad feeling about this." After the debrief, Xavier's older children ran out of the emptying lunch room and to the playground.

The Brotherhood was already on their way to where they usually hang out during recess. Lance was explaining to Fred and Todd about the TV show they saw last night before he caught someone swinging on one of _their_ swings. He squinted, then finally caught a glimpse of who it was. "Kitty Pryde!" He growled, rolling his eyes as he picked up the pace. "How many times do we need to tell you to get off _our_ swings?!"

"You're not the boss of me!" she yelled, kicking her legs harder in order to get some air.

Lance narrowed his eyes, turning back to his fellow mutants. "What's the plan Lance?" Todd asked, grouping the other kids involved in the Brotherhood, "Shake the ground a little and then watch her fall off _flat_ " he clapped his hands together, "on her face!?"

The oldest boy shook his head, "No, Ms. Darkholme won't be too happy if she finds out we were usin' our powers at school again." He shot a glare at Pietro, causing the youngest boy to look down in shame. "Nah, we can probably scare her enough that she jumps off crying. Just like that other cry baby."

Todd and Fred laughed and followed Lance to where he was walking back to Kitty. "Don't try anythin' funny Lance." A voice from underneath the playground warned. Rouge emerged, a dangerous look on her face. "I'm only gonna warn you right now."

"Why should I listen to you scared-y cat?" he taunted. "What are you gonna do? There's _five_ of us, and only _one_ of you." He pointed harshly to Rouge, causing the others to snicker.

Rouge stood right next to slide and pulled on her gloves that covered her hands, not moving any closer, "Who said _I_ was gonna do anythin'?"

That caused the Brotherhood to turn around and come face to face with the majority of the Xavier children. Scott took charge and sent Kurt and Evan to gather the other younger kids while he and Jean stood close by in case they need to jump into action before backup arrived. He was thankful that both boys were fast.

Now Lance was face to face with an angry looking Scott. Kurt and Evan looked ready to back him up if he needed it, glares on their faces. Bobby and Sam tried to look intimidating, but they couldn't look too tough with their matching Mickey Mouse shirts on. Jean and Amara walked up next to Scott, scowls on their faces too, while Jubilee went to where Rouge was timidly.

"This bullying ends today." Scott declared, "You guys are not going to push anyone around anymore!"

"YEAH!" the boys cheered, some of them pumping their fist in the air as a sign of triumph.

The second grader rolled his eyes, "You guys aren't gonna stop us."

"There's more of us!" Evan cried, gesturing to the group of Xavier's children.

Fred shrugged, "So? We know you guys _don't_ fight! Even if it's a pretend tussle!"

Kurt shook his head, "We can if we need to!"

"YEAH!" the boys, except for Scott, cheered again.

Scott's eyes widened, but the Brotherhood kids acted before he could do say anything. Fred and Todd went towards the left, while the twins went to the right. This caused the crowd to split in order to take on the rowdy mutants. Lance, hoping that the other kids would cause enough of a distraction, made his way to the swings.

The ground was shaking ever so slightly. Most of the kids, who were waiting for their 'enemy' to make the first move, couldn't feel it. Yet, two girls who didn't want to get involved in the first place, could. Rouge was keeping her eyes glued to Kitty, and was the only older kid to notice Lance making his way to the swinging first grader. "Jubilee, look!" she whispered, nudging the little girl on the side to get her attention.

Jubilee was hiding herself behind the second grader as she watched the conflict unfold before her very eyes. She tore her eyes away when Rouge began carefully elbowing her. Her eyes widened, "Rouge! What's gonna happen!?" she cried quietly. "I don't think Scott or Jean evan saw Lance leave!"

Lance reached Kitty, looking ready to try and stop her swing. Without much thought, Rouge grabbed onto the timid kindergartner and ran to the swings. "Don't you dare touch her Lance Alvers!" she yelled, causing the oldest Brotherhood boy to turn around.

His hands were in fists and face turning red in anger. "Look at what she's done!" he yelled back. "There wouldn't be any fights going on at all if she would just stay listen to us and get off!"

"There wouldn't be any fights if you guys would just let everyone play on what they want to!" She yelled back, which made Jubilee cringe a little. "Now get away from Kitty and just let her swing!"

Woodchips began to rattle as a result of Lance's pent-up anger. "Never! These swings and these monkey bars are for the Brotherhood, not for some wimpy mutants and surely not for any _humans_!" he yelled, gripping onto the swing set's metal form. "Kitty has until I count to **ten** to get off," Lance glared up at Kitty, "or I'm gonna _make_ her get off."

Ten seconds went by quickly for the mutant children:

When Lance reached **eight** , that gained the attention of the twins who were still in a staring contest with Evan, Bobby, Amara and Sam. **Seven** was heard loud and clear by Fred and Todd, recognizing Lance's tone of voice as 'I-mean-business-so-you-better-listen-to-me-right- now'. The second grader saw no signs of Kitty slowing down when he yelled **five** , which had him grip the metal harder. Rouge left Jubilee's side and went closer to Lance while Jubilee went to stand behind the swings, hoping that no one would bother her if she stayed out of the way. Lance yelled out **three** when the rest of the Brotherhood as well as the children from Xavier's Home reached the swings, mainly watching in shock.

Everyone heard Lance yell out **one** , and things seemed to move more slowly.

Lance used his powers, just like he said he wouldn't do about five minutes earlier, on the swing set. This caused Kitty to lose her grip and fall off of the swing when it was at its highest point. She crashed to the ground, trying to brace herself with her hands. Yet, Kitty had no control over what her swing was doing. The metal swing flew back quickly, right into the face of an awestruck Jubilee. Both girls let out cries and screams of pain, crumbling to the ground and clutching the body parts that were hurting them.

"What did you do Lance?!" Scott yelled as he watched Jean run to Kitty who was clutching her right arm close to her chest.

Rouge ran to Jubilee, eyes going very wide when she saw the little girl's jacket covered in blood. "Blood! Scott there's a lot of blood!" That just made Jubilee cry harder into her hands.

Fred looked a little green at the mention of blood and had to be dragged away from the scene by Todd and Pietro. Wanda was already hiding under the playset, close to the twisty slide and far away from the commotion. The Brotherhood left their 'leader' alone.

"Amara, go get a grownup! Hurry!" Scott ordered, causing the other kindergarten girl to nod quickly before running off to find someone. "Jean, don't move Kitty…I don't think you're supposed to." Jean gave him a firm nod, really just focusing on comforting Kitty and trying to figure out what was bothering her with her arm.

The other boys were worried about their friend, but didn't want to get in the way either. None of them had ever witnessed anything this scary in real life before so it wasn't easy for any of them to see their friends really hurt and crying. "Why'd you do that Lance?" Kurt yelled, marching over to a still shocked Lance, "Look at what you did!"

Lance couldn't say anything, just stare at the sobbing Kitty on the ground.

"What in the world is going on over here?!" Coach Peterson yelled, causing the Xavier boys to turn around. Amara was standing behind him, silent tears streaming down her face.

No one answered him, Scott just pointed to the crying first grader. "Kitty fell off the swing and Jubilee," he pointed to Rouge and Jubilee, "was standing behind it. There's lots of blood Coach."

Coach Peterson, if he was being honest with himself, didn't really know how to handle the situation. "Summers, go grab Ms. O'Neil. Wagner, go in and find Nurse MacDonald. Tell her to bring a wheelchair. Daniels, you go with him and tell the front desk to call someone at your place." The boys who were instructed to do something ran off quickly, scared to waste any time.

 **0**

Logan was driving way over the speed limit to get to the emergency room. Xavier had just gotten a call saying that two of their students were in an accident and someone needed to come and get them immediately. Ororo was going to pick up the preschoolers from school and Hank was running a quick errand with Jamie, so Logan and Xavier were the only two adults at home. The two rushed in, Logan in more of a panic than Charles, and left without much of a story as to what happened. They were more focused on getting to the ER than getting the full story.

"Logan, you need to slow down." Charles said calmly. "I have already asked Hank to call the emergency room so they know we are on the way."

The feral mutant took a deep breath as they sat at the stop light, "Sorry Chuck, it's just that I know what we're dealin' with here and the results ain't gonna be pretty."

Charles nodded, turning to look at the girls who were still crying softly behind them. A blood-stained rag was hanging from Jubilee's mouth. Kitty was still clutching her arm close while sniffling quietly. "A split lip and a broken wrist is not anything we cannot handle." He gave both girls a soft smile, "These two are tougher than they look."

Logan pulled into the fairly empty parking lot, thankful that this van had the appropriate tag so they could park close to the door. The professor began to get himself out of the van while the concerned feral was unbuckling the two girls from their car seats in the back. Jubilee clung on tight, burying her head into his chest while Kitty was hanging on with her good arm, trying not to move the other like the school nurse told her.

Xavier led them into the emergency room, heading for the check-in desk. He left Logan to find a place to sit and wait with the girls, confident that Logan could handle them alone while he checked them in. "Wh-where's professor?" Kitty mumbled, looking around for the familiar face.

"He's getting' you, and Sparky here, checked in." he explained, nodding his head to the desk. "That way we can get you two back home quickly."

Kitty nodded then looked into Mr. Logan's eyes, "What's gonna happen now?" she sniffed, "Are they gonna have to ampu-take?"

"Amputate." Charles corrected as he wheeled over. Kitty jumped into his open arms, settling into his lap and giving more room for Jubilee to get comfy. "And no Kitty, they will not perform an amputation on either of you girls." That seemed to settle her, as her whole body relaxed and she laid her head down on Xavier's shoulder.

The group of mutants had to wait for a short while. The time was spent in silence, but a comfortable silence. Soon, 'Xavier' was called into the empty waiting room and the group of mutants made their way to the young-looking nurse. As they were led down the hall, the nurse began questioning them. "So, we've got a broken wrist and a split lip, huh?" she asked, opening the door to the room at the end of the hall.

Charles nodded, "Yes, from what the nurse at their elementary school told us, Kitty has broken her right wrist falling off the swing while Jubilee got hit with the swing in the face."

She jotted down a few things on the clipboard before closing the door behind them. Logan took a seat in one of the available chairs, moving Jubilee so she was sitting on his lap. The professor helped Kitty climb off his lap and watched her climb up onto the examination bed. "Okay…I see…I just need to see if the X-Ray machine is being used so that we can make sure that it is just… _Kitty's_ wrist that's broken."

Kitty's eyes widened, "I don't wanna do that!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes, "It's just my wrist, right Professor?"

"Only the machine can tell us for sure." He gently explained, "It will only take a moment or two."

The first grader frowned, but nodded quietly. The nurse gave her a big smile, "That's very brave of you dear. I'll be back quickly, then you and I will go check your arm out." With another smile, she took her notes and left the room.

Jubilee, for the first time since they left school, decided to speak. "D-do I gotta do that too?" She asked after she removed the rag from her mouth.

Logan shook his head, "Probably not." That made her relax, her body sag against the usually bad-tempered man.

"I should probably call your mother Kitty." The professor said, mainly to himself. "Perhaps we can give her a ring when we return to the manor tonight." That made the little girl give a small smile, probably for the first time since she flew off the swing.

A set of quick knocks alerted the occupants in the room that someone was getting ready to come into the room. "Alright Kitty, let's go and get your x-ray done so we can get you guys out of here quickly." The nurse said. There were two gowns in her arms. "I need both of you girls to get changed into these gowns before the doctor comes to check you both out." She set them next to Kitty on the examination bed. "I'll wait for you out here Kitty, then we can go get your x-rays done." Another smile, and she was closing the door behind her.

Both girls changed into the flimsy gowns, needing some help tying them in the back. Logan blushed through the whole experience, but was glad that Kitty walked out to meet the nurse without much hesitation. Jubilee took her spot on the examination bed, rag still in her mouth and gaze down to the ground.

"Tonight, might be an excellent night for ice cream." The professor said, causing Jubilee to look up from the tiled ground, "Would you agree Logan?"

She watched the gruff looking man nod, adjusting the hat on his head. "I can always go for a chocolate cone Chuck."

Jubilee smiled, "With rainbow sprinkles?" she asked timidly. "That's my favorite."

The feral mutant chuckled, "I guess so, though I'm more of a plain chocolate kinda man." That made her giggle, but wince when her smile caused her lips to stretch too much and pull on the opening.

Another pair of knocks on the door caused everyone in the room to look at the door and watch a dark-skinned man with a doctor's coat walk into the room. "Hello there," he smiled, holding his hand out for the professor to shake. "I'm Dr. Fairy, and I'll be looking over your girls today." After shaking Charles' hand, he offered it to Logan, "My nurse told me that Kitty was getting her x-rays done now." Logan, unlike the professor, just gave Dr. Fairy one shake and let go. The middle-aged doctor must have dealt with parents like the grumpy mutant before and didn't let him phase him. "And who is my other little patient?" he gently asked, offering his hand to Jubilee.

She flinched back and away from the hand. Jubilee looked towards Logan with tears in her eyes, ready to jump off the crinkly paper and into his lap. "This is Jubilee." The profess said, introducing the girl to Dr. Fairy. "We believe she just split her lip on the swing during recess."

"I see." The middle-aged doctor said, gazing down at the notes in his hands. "If that's the case, then Miss. Jubilee will just need some stitches." He took a seat on the swivel chair so he could become level with his patient. "If I can just take a quick peak at that lip, we can see if you even _need_ stitches young lady." Jubilee still didn't look at the doctor, her gaze sticking to Mr. Logan. Dr. Fairy noticed this, as did Charles. "Would you feel better if you could sit on your dad's lap?" he asked, gesturing to the now shocked mutant.

Jubilee's eyebrows knitted, "That's not my daddy." She corrected, "That's Mr. Logan."

Dr. Fairy nodded, a light laugh escaping his hips. "Sorry Jubilee, my mistake. Would you feel better if you could sit on _Mr. Logan's_ lap?" The kindergartner nodded, hoping off the bed and climbing onto Logan's lap. She made herself comfortable, letting the doctor take the rag from her. The doctor took his time checking the wound out, humming when he would find something interesting. "Well, it is definitely a split lip. No teeth missing either, so that's a good sign." He wheeled back on the chair, "While Kitty's x-rays are developing, we can stitch this little lady up and send her into the waiting room to wait for Kitty and her cast."

Logan felt Jubilee tense up as the doctor explained how she would be getting the stitches in her lip. He looked down, noticing a few tears slip down her cheeks and fall onto the gown. "Don't worry," Logan reassured, "I've gotcha kid."

 **0**

Charles and company made it back to the manor by about four-thirty.

Jubilee ended up crying through her stitches, but it could have been worse if Mr. Logan didn't hold her hand and let her squeeze it. After she was finished up and back in the clothes she went to school in, Logan took her out into the waiting room while the professor waited for Kitty, saying that these stitches made her look really 'cool' and 'tough'.

Kitty's wrist was broken, and thankfully it was a clean break. She picked out a bright pink color for her cast and didn't cry once while it was being put on. Charles let her sit on his lap, explaining to her that they were thinking of stopping to pick up ice cream before they went back to the manor. That made her smile large and talk to the telepath about what kinds of ice cream everyone would want to eat.

After picking up about half a dozen different gallons of ice cream, along with four boxes of cones at the store, they finally made it back to the manor with two tired looking girls. Logan carried the bags while Xavier had both girls sitting on his lap when the entered the house.

"You're alive!" a voice cried, followed by a thunder of feet rushing into the foyer. Amara was leading the way, followed by most of the other girls. Hank, holding Jamie in his arms, and Ororo were the last to arrive with smiles on their faces. The other kindergarten girl ran right up to the professor, griping onto his armrest. "You were gone for a long, long time! Mr. McCoy ordered the pizzas already!"

Kitty smiled, "Yay! I'm super hungry!"

Her cast covered wrist was finally seen, causing a few gasps from the girls. "It's broke?" Rahne asked, pointing to the pink cast.

"Yup." Kitty said, climbing down after giving Charles a thank-you kiss on the cheek. "And Dr. Fairy said you could sign it if you wanna." The children all started talking a mile a minute, some of them fighting over who gets to sign it first and what color to sign it in.

Ororo took a few of the bags from Logan with a chuckle, "Did they convince you to stop for a treat?"

Charles shook his head, "I had suggested it to Jubilee, thinking that the cold treat may help with her swollen lip."

The woman of the house smiled with a nod, "I am sure she and Kitty will be receiving a lot of attention from the other children for a few days." She explained, leading the group of mutant adults into the kitchen, "They all seemed on edge when they returned home from school."

"Scott had tried to explain what happened." Hank added, letting Jamie sit on the professors lap as he helped grab the plates for the pizza that should be arriving momentarily. "He said that Kitty was trying to swing, but one of children who live under Ms. Darkholme's care used their powers to shake her off."

The professor though carefully, trying to recall if he would know who Hank was talking about. "I believe that is the same boy Rouge had a problem with at the grocery store. His name, I believe, is Lance Alvers."

Logan shut the fridge more forcefully than intended at the mention of that mutant child, "That boy is causin' more and more trouble with these kids. Who is in charge of that trouble maker?"

"While these children live under Erik's roof, Raven Darkholme is their caretaker." Ororo explained, "She is not too involved with any of the children in that house, just enough to make sure there is some kind of food in the house, they get to school on time, and that none of them get ill."

Mr. McCoy nodded in agreement, "So there are not many rules or control in that house." He handed the paper plates and a stack of napkins to Logan, "There have been other situations involving these kids, but none that have anyone going to the emergency room."

Charles held up his hands, calling for attention. "While these children are rowdier and out of control than the majority of our children, they are still _only_ children."

* * *

Lance knew he shouldn't be out this late, especially because it was becoming darker earlier now. He knew this because the Fall Festival was coming to Bayville in a few weeks.

But he had mission to complete.

After Kitty and Jubilee were taken from the playground by the nurse, and all of the kids at Xavier's Home gave him dirty looks and some even gave him threats, there had been a pit in his stomach for the rest of the day. The more he thought about what happened, he thought the whole thing was stupid. They were just swings, no one really even went on them to swing anyways.

During the time when they were supposed to reading silently in class, Lance wrote two apology letters: one for Jubilee and one for Kitty. Jubilee's was simple to write. The front of the yellow construction paper said 'I'm sorry Jubilee' in his neatest hand writing and the inside he drew the best sun and flowers he could with the broken crayons in his desk. Kitty's, on the other hand, he took the most time on. The card was made of pink construction paper and his best drawn cat was on the front. On the inside, he wrote a long apology to the first grader. He knew some of the words weren't spelled right, and he should have written with bigger words, but Lance knew he wasn't that smart.

So, with his hand-me-down backpack on his back, Lance made his way down the city lit sidewalk to the manor. He had never been there before, but Ms. Darkholme had driven by before. Every time they went past, she would never say anything nice about them or the professor. But, Lance needed to get these letters to who they were written to as soon as possible.

Finally, after walking for what felt like three hours, Lance was standing in front of the gates that guarded the manor. The mailbox was made of brick, and a little taller than he thought it would be. After a moment of thought, the oldest of the Brotherhood boys hatched an idea on how the reach the mailbox. He carefully took the cards out of his back pack and set it down on in front of the mailbox. Lance put the notes in his mouth, trying not to get any spit on them as he carefully scaled the brick box. His left hand gripped the top while his right opened it quickly and placed the notes inside.

Slamming it shut, Lance jumped down the few feet with a triumph smile on his face. Hopefully, this would make up for the problem he caused.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day!**


	9. When the Professor Met…

**X-Rats**

 _Chapter 9: When the Professor Met…_

* * *

Charles thought there would have been more noise in the large, old manor. Granted, it was about seven in the evening and the dead of winter, so the world around the usually empty manor wasn't loud as it could be in the other seasons. Yet, the telepath had read that four-year-old boys could be loud and rowdy when they were playing, not quiet and closed off.

After a few months of child-care classes, as well as many meetings with social workers and home visits, the social worker who was assigned with the professor said that there was a boy who matched with Charles perfectly. The professor had to explicitly explain to Mr. Worthington what kind of child he was looking for, and thankfully, the professor did not have to explain much further than that. Charles made sure to read, and re-read, the file that was sent to him in order to try and know what he was going to be dealing with.

Scott Summers.

The boy's picture was the first thing on the page, but what caught Xavier's attention was that the child's eyes were squeezed shut and no smile on his chubby face. A short phone call later, the telepath was informed that Scott's eyes emit an uncontrolled, destructive red beam from his eyes. The boy was basically blind, having to keep his eyes shut all hours of the day. For the rest of the week leading up to Scott moving into the manor, Charles researched long into the night and worked tirelessly in order to prepare the perfect gift for his new ward when he would arrive.

Professor Xavier would never forget the look on the four-year-old's face when he could finally open his eyes safely and get a look at everything around him. While everything was in a ruby tint, it didn't seem to bother the child too much. Charles wheeled around the house, giving the little boy a tour of the manor and explaining to him where he could and could not go, at least without the professor's permission.

But now, after a busy week of settling down and going to class for a few days, Scott Summers seemed to be shying further and further away from the worrying professor.

Charles was in the doorway of the coming-together playroom. New toys, mixed with a few children classics, were scattered around the room. The only child in the house was in the middle of it all, two action figures in his hands but no convincing smile on his face while the two toys 'fought' each other. "Scott," Xavier began, wheeling himself into the room, "is everything alright?" he asked, stopping his chair right in front of his ward.

The boy nodded slowly, adjusting his glasses carefully on his face, "Yessir." He mumbled.

"Are you sure?" he pressed, not wanting to push the boy any further than he wanted to go, but also wanting him to know that he was there for him if he really needed him. "You can tell me anything you want to tell me Scott."

Scott shook his head, "Nah, I'm o'tay sir." Two action figures crashed into each other, 'fighting' once more.

A sigh escaped the professor, "Alright, if you are certain Scott. Are you getting hungry? Perhaps we should have dinner soon?"

"You're not gonna cook, are you?" The boy asked quietly, looking up at the oldest mutant.

Charles laughed, shaking his head, "No, not until I find some easier recipes for me to try."

 **0**

Weeks turned into months, and those short months turned into a whole year. During those 365 days spent together, the telepath and laser-emitting mutants formed a strong bond between each other. They shared all of the holidays, their birthdays, and even preschool graduation. The two had made traditions with each other (like reading a chapter a night before bed time or sitting on the porch during the summer with a gallon of ice cream) and many memories that could fill its own photo album.

Gone were the days of a shy, closed-off Scott. Now, the young boy's personality was beginning to shine brightly and flourish daily. His excitement when learning something new made Charles think back to his own childhood and how he would do the same things with his own grandfather. Scott had certainly changed the professor's life, but Xavier wouldn't have it any other way, as cheesy as it sounded to him.

The kindergartener was sitting next to Charles at the kitchen table, tucking into a warm bowl of mac'n cheese with a large, messy smile on his face. "This the best mac'n cheese _ever_ Pro-wrestler!" Scott said, mouth full of food.

"Professor Scott." Xavier corrected with a smile on his face, "I do not think I would be a very good professional wrestler." That made the child laugh, a tiny hand covering his mouth so food didn't fly everywhere. "And thank you for the compliment Scott, slaving over a hot stove all day can more quiet tiring."

They shared laughter and small talk for the remainder of dinner, the kindergartner insisting that he take their dirty dishes to the sink for the professor. Charles watched him from his place at the table, a proud look on his face. The boy was becoming a big help around the house, even if it was just the two of them living in the large manor.

After filling the bowls to the brim with water and adding the dish soap, Scott jumped off the stool that was placed in front of the sink, and ran to Charles. "I finished my re-ponds-abilities!" he announced while climbing into the now familiar lap. "The dishes are gettin' cleaned in there."

"Excellent work Scott." Xavier praised, giving him a hug as they made their way out of the kitchen and towards the living room. "I cannot believe how much you have grown. You are such a big boy now Scott."

Scott smiled, turning in the professors lap so he could return the hug properly. "I love you professor."

* * *

Professor Xavier was thankful for his social worker, Mr. Worthington. The man himself was a mutant and knew most of the mutant communities in the New York area pretty well. After a pleasant afternoon lunch with Scott and Charles, Warren had heard the whole story about what the professor was planning on doing with his manor. Warren promised to spread the word as much as he could while keeping his eye out for any other 'gifted' children that were in the system.

By about August, Charles had received a detailed letter from a family who were concerned about their child. Apparently, Warren's word had gotten around pretty well because the letter was from a human family with a boy they were beginning to think was a mutant. The Drakes lived in Long Island, not too far from the manor, and were asking for Charles to meet with them and see if their son really did have a mutation.

So that's why, on a Wednesday around noon, Charles was just making sure the manor looked as clean and lived in as he hoped. Scott wasn't a messy child, but he was known for taking shortcuts when he was picking up his belongings.

The doorbell rang, the chimes echoing through the foyer. The professor wheeled himself slowly to the door, not wanting to seem pushy but also quickly enough to not keep his guests waiting. Charles opened the heavy wooden door, a smile on his face. Standing in front of the door was a middle-aged looking couple along with a toddler in the woman's arms. The child had a toy in his arms, clutched close. "Hello, you must be the Drake family." He greeted with a smile. "Please, come in."

The husband placed his hand on his wife's shoulder, letting her walk into the manor first. "Thank you for meeting with us Professor Xavier." A smile graced with relief was on the woman's face. "Hopefully you can help us, or at least give us some advice on what to do." The couple was led into the kitchen, some small refreshments were on the table.

"I will try and be as helpful as I can Mrs. Drake." The professor said, pouring himself a glass of freshly made lemonade. "Would either of you like anything?"

Mrs. Drake shook her head, adjusting her son so he would be more comfortable on her lap. "We'd really just like to know if Robert has a…has a, um…what'd that man call it Madeline?" Mr. Drake asked, turning to his wife for an answer.

Madeline thought for a moment, "I believe he called it a mutation Will."

"Ah yes." Charles said after taking a small sip of his beverage, "Mutations, or as I explain it to my young ward Scott, _gifts_ typically appear early in life. While I was a bit of a late bloomer at almost nine years old, the average age is about three years old."

William, or Will, Drake nodded in understanding. "Our son just had his third birthday in June. A few weeks after, he began acting a little…different."

"He got really cold when he became upset." Mrs. Drake explained before Charles had a time to ask for further information. "And sometimes, there would be ice covering his toys."

The professor nodded letting the information sink in. "And this occurs often?" The Drakes nodded, while little Bobby was getting antsy in his mother's lap. "Well, I would say that Robert here does have a mutation." Both parent's eyes widened at that answer, "Now, not to worry. I will be happy to answer any questions if you will be willing to listen to my proposal."

 **0**

Bobby's parents agreed to letting Charles look after their son, especially because they did not quite understand his mutation or how to teach him to control it. They were comforted with the manor only two hours away, and reassured when the professor invited them for dinner at the end of the week.

The professor had explained to his young ward about Bobby coming to live with them, and asked him to make the little boy feel welcomed at the manor. Scott took his 'job' very seriously, not wanting to disappoint the professor and wanting the new boy to look up to him like Scott was an older brother. Bobby and Scott hit it off great. The boys both played with a train set that the kindergartner received for his fifth birthday from Warren.

Yet, both children mutants were pretty crabby, sitting at the kitchen table on either side of the professor. Bobby's first night away from his parents didn't go as smoothly as the professor hoped it would. Scott's first night was not that rough, and Charles assumed that the toddler would sleep like a rock. While he and Scott didn't share a room, their rooms were close enough for the kindergartner to hear the toddler cry a lot of the night.

No one got any good sleep that night, but Charles had high hopes for today. "Scott, after we finish breakfast, why not take Robert to the playroom and show him some of your toys?" The professor suggested, cutting up some more French toast for the children under his care.

"Okay Professor." Scott yawned, "I've got lots of racecars Bobby."

Bobby's eyes lit up, "Love racecars! You got blue?"

The kindergartner nodded eagerly, "Yeah! And a red car! We can make a racetrack so they can race! I never get to race my cars around because it's too hard to drive too cars around."

"Go fast?" the toddler asked, mushing some banana in his hand.

Charles grabbed it quickly, wiping the mush out of his hand before it got onto his clothes, "I am sure they all go very fast, but you are not leaving this table with messy hands young man." Bobby whined, but let the adult finish wiping his hands. "You both also need to finish eating before either of you set up your NASCAR race."

Both boys gave him questioning looks, but laughed and dug back into their breakfasts.

* * *

Dark red hair was being pulled through a brush roughly, causing the little girl to wince a little in pain. "I am sorry Jean," Charles apologized, "but I usually do not worry about doing hair in the morning." That made the five-year-old laugh a little.

Jean Grey, another telepath from New Jersey, was the newest addition to the manor. During the winter break, her parents brought her to the Home while they were visiting family for the new year. The Greys were comforted with not only the fact that the professor was a telepath himself, but that there were also other mutant children. Jean also seemed happy in the manor, smiling through the whole tour of the manor and squeezing her father's hand tightly when they said it was okay for her to stay for the school year and try it out.

Once the holidays ended, Jean Grey was signed up for Bayville elementary school and moved into the manor. At first, Jean was a little nervous to be at the manor without her family. She was the baby, and always had her older sister and parents looking out for her. Also, Jean was the only girl in the house, so finding something to play with Scott and Bobby was hard to do. But, once she found out that Scott liked soccer, the two hit it off quickly. Bobby, on the other hand, was excited for the new older playmate and was happy to be a member of her tea parties. Sometimes, Scott even joined them with a floppy hat on his head.

Her parents promised to visit her often and come to her games when the soccer season would begin. Unlike at home, the red headed girl did not have to share a room at the Home. At her house in New Jersey, Sara and Jean Grey had to share a tiny room that was painted bright yellow. The manor's rooms were all the same beige color, but the professor promised that they could paint the room once it was warm enough to open the windows.

School was going very well for Jean. The learning part was easy, just like at her old school. And making friends was not difficult either and part of it was thanks to Scott being in class with her and introducing her to the kids during lunchtime. The professor was happy to see his newest 'student' adjusting so well to her environment.

Just like with Bobby and Scott, the professor began to make a routine with the newest addition to the manor, while keeping the boys in their own routines. Saturdays turned into shopping day, with a promise to pick a new movie to watch that evening. Jean's routine with the professor involved trying to do Jean's hair before they started the day. Jean tried to tell him that he didn't need to do her hair, but he insisted, saying that it was only right for him to at least try a ponytail.

"Professor!" a voice called from down the hall. "Professor! Where are you?"

Jean met the professor's eye in the bathroom's mirror, "That's Scott, isn't it?"

He nodded, letting a sigh escape his lips. "Yes, and he still does not understand that I would rather he contact me through his mind than yelling in the halls."

Scott ran past the bathroom, stopping in front of the open door. Jean was sitting on Charles's lap, a bucket of hair ties in her own lap. "Oh, hi Jean." He mumbled, not meeting her gaze.

The little girl giggled, giving him a wave, "Hi Scott." That caused him to blush a little. "Where's Bobby?"

"That's why I was lookin' for the professor." Scott explained, "He's cryin' because he had an accent in his bed."

Charles nodded, shaking his head a little. While it usually didn't happen and a few times it was just melted ice, Bobby did have accidents if he insisted on having something to drink before his nap. "Well Jean, I guess a headband will have to do today. I hope that is alright."

She gave him a large grin, handing him a lilac headband that matched her purple sweater. "Sure professor, that's okay." Anything to get that awful brush away from her hair was okay with Jean.

 **0**

The playroom was quiet, almost too quiet. Jean was playing with her doll house alone, like usual, but felt like someone was watching her play. It was almost twenty minutes, but every time she turned to the door to see if anyone was there, no one was. The five-year-old was getting aggravated at this feeling and finally put her dolls away to see what was going on.

Dolls in their beds, tucked in tight, Jean left the playroom and started down the hall. Every room she peaked into was empty, and there still was no sign of life anywhere. It was becoming a little spooky, finding no one anywhere in the large manor in the afternoon. Finally, Jean made it to the kitchen and had a surprised expression on her face when Bobby and Scott yelled, "Surprise!"

Purple and pink streamers were hanging from the roof while some yellow balloons were on the back of the kitchen's chairs. The professor was sitting at the table, a small cake with white frosting in the center. "What's goin' on?" She asked, walking further into the kitchen.

"It's a party!" Scott said, taking her hand and pulling her to her normal seat at the kitchen table. "Surprise!"

Jean was confused, "But, it's not my birthday…"

Charles nodded, "You are right Jean, your birthday is not until May." He pulled out the chair so Jean could take her seat. "However, it became sort of a tradition here to celebrate one month of living in the manor."

Bobby squealed in excitement. "Cake and ice cream!"

"Yes Bobby." The professor laughed, picking Bobby up and setting him on his lap, "After we eat dinner, we will enjoy the cake and ice cream."

* * *

Irene clutched the five-year-old's hand carefully, using her long sleeves on the sweater in order not to touch skin, knowing that the little girl she practically raised was a bundle of nerves standing in front of the humongous house in New York. And while Irene couldn't see the house in person, her latest vision had told her about this very house and just what she needed to do. "Come on Anna Marie." The blind woman said, giving her hand a squeeze. "Professor Xavier will be waiting for us."

"Are you sure 'bout what you saw?" the auburn-haired girl asked in a whisper, "You sure it's so far 'way from home?" The blind woman reached the large wooden door, Anna Marie standing behind her and only gripping her clothes.

Chimes sounded, signaling visitors at the door. A moment passed and finally the door was answered. "Ah Irene and Anna Marie, welcome to the manor." Charles greeted, giving the woman a smile and moving out of the way so that they could walk into the foyer. "The other children are in the playroom if you would like to join them."

Anna Marie shook her head, not saying anything as she helped guide Irene into the living room. "Anna Marie's mutation involves absorption professor." The vision-seer explained, "And this happens through skin contact."

"I see." The professor said, taking in the information. "Not to worry Anna Marie, I will find just the thing to help you in time. But right now, I will leave you and Irene to say your goodbyes."

The five-year-old's eyebrows went up in surprise, "Goodbye?" she asked, worry laced in her voice.

Irene shifted the little one on her lap, giving her a big hug, "Yes Anna Maries, this is where I need to leave you."

"How come?" she whimpered, clutching on carefully but tightly, "Was it me?"

The blind woman hugged her back, "No, of course not child. But, it is no longer safe under my protection." She could feel the little girl tense in her grasp, "But, the professor will keep you safe, I promise."

Tears poured out from Anna Marie's eyes as the little girl sobbed. "B-But I don't wanna stay here! I wanna go back home!" The two Mississippi natives sat on the arm chair together, just comforting each other.

Charles had left them in order to give them some much needed privacy as well as to find something to help the new little girl. When he returned, Irene had the girl she practically raised laying in her arms. Gently, she wiped her eyes free from tears with a tissue and rocked her in a comforting way. The professor has yet to understand what it was like to pretty much lose a child, but after hearing about Irene's vision and her worry of the little girl's protection, Xavier was ready to welcome the newest addition into the house.

 **0**

"Rouge." Anna Marie answered her teacher firmly. "My name is Rouge."

Anna Marie was having the hardest time adjusting to the new lifestyle the manor brought. Never in her life had she seen so many toys that were hers, or new clothes that she got to choose from, or playmates to play with. She and Jean did not hit it off as well as Charles hoped, but the newest addition did get along with Bobby and Scott very well.

School, it seemed, was also going to be hard. After the professor pulled a couple of string with the principle in order to make sure all of the first graders would be in the same class, he thought for sure that Anna Marie would adjust to school just as well as Jean and Scott.

Yet, life did not always work in your favor.

Anna Marie was refusing to be called by her given name now, insisting that she be called Rouge now. Part of the reason was because a few of the girls in her class laughed quietly when they heard her name from the teacher and no one else in her class had two first names. Another reason was because of the newest hero on the TV show she and Scott watched in the morning before school. She was really cool, with long auburn hair mixed with some white bangs and a green and yellow outfit.

Anna Marie, now Rouge, took her seat again and looked down at her desk. Next to her, a boy was snickering. "An what's so funny?" she asked, giving him a glare.

"Rouge?" he laughed in a whisper, "No way people _actually_ call you Rouge."

'Rouge' nodded her head, crossing her arms, "Yes they do. Why else would I tell the teacher my name's Rouge if people didn't call me it?"

The boy just shook his head, laughing into his hands. "Whatever you say, vogue." Another small laugh escaped his mouth as he turned to his other friends sitting next to him.

"Don't listen to him." Scott whispered, drawing the girl's attention to him. "Lance just likes to pick on anyone for anything." He shot her a hopeful smile, "Besides, I think Rouge is a really cool nickname."

That caused a blush to form on Rouge's face, "You really think so?" she asked in a whisper, "You sure it's not lame or nothin'?"

He shook his head, making sure to be careful with his glasses. "Nah I really like it. I wish I could get a cool name like that." He pulled out a loose-leaf piece of paper from his desk and clicked a blue pen open, "Let's get some idea goin' and share 'em at lunch time."

She smiled, getting out her new notebook from her desk and looking for a pen, "Sure, that's a good idea." She stared down at the lined paper, thinking long and hard about what to write down. "Maybe…Laser Pointer?"

Scott shook his head, "Very funny." He was busy writing down some ideas, half listening to what their new teacher was saying. "I'm sure you'll think of _somethin'_ cool Rouge."

* * *

 **Part 1, done! Did you enjoy seeing how the professor was introduced to the kids? Did you like the drabbles? Should I just continue with present day situations or do you want to know how everyone else was met?**

 **Have a wonderful day!**


	10. Crushes and Cooties

**X-Rats**

 _Chapter 10: Crushes and Cooties_

* * *

Previously

 _Lance wrote two apology letters: one for Jubilee and one for Kitty. Jubilee's was simple to write. The front of the yellow construction paper said 'I'm sorry Jubilee' in his neatest hand writing and the inside he drew the best sun and flowers he could with the broken crayons in his desk. Kitty's, on the other hand, he took the most time on. The card was made of pink construction paper and his best drawn cat was on the front. On the inside, he wrote a long apology to the first grader._

…

 _Hopefully, this would make up for the problem he caused._

* * *

Saturday's not only meant grocery shopping, but extracurricular activities. This included sports, clubs, and other hobbies that the professor encouraged the children to partake in in order to interact with other human children in their age group.

Today, Scott and Kurt were being taken to their Forest Fella's meeting at their den leader's house in town after lunch while Amara, Jubilee, and Rahne had their Pansy Pals meeting at the troop leader's house in town. Ororo had volunteered to bring the girls to this month's meeting, and was helping the girls make snacks for the meeting. "Thanks for makin snacks for the meetin' at Miss. Randa's house Ms. Munroe!" Amara smiled, counting the juice boxes out on the island's counter.

"My pleasure girls." The weather manipulating mutant smiled, cutting carrot slices on a cutting board. "You all have a good time at your meetings." She put the carrots into separate plastic bags and passed it to Jubilee, "Are you three ready?"

Rahne nodded, hopping off her stool and grabbing the packets of dressing. "Yep Ms. Munroe!" All three girls had their sashes on, the orange fabric littered with some badges stood out on their outfits.

The scouts all walked out of the kitchen with snacks in hand, almost running right into Logan and the professor. "Headed off to your meeting girls?" Charles asked with a smile.

Amara nodded, "Yep! All the girls are gonna think Jubie's stitches are super-duper cool!" That caused Jubilee to look down at her shoes, face red at the unwanted attention.

"Where are y'all headin' too?" Logan asked, finally noticing the matching sashes that the girls had on. "Some kinda scouts meetin'?"

The tan-skinned kindergartner smiled, "We're Pansy Pals! We sing songs, and do crafts, and play games, and have lots of fun!"

Jubilee and Rahne nodded in agreement. "We get patches when we do a special job." The timid girl explained quietly as she pointed to a newly-sown patch. There was a picture of a pink ballet shoe on it. "We had to make a dance last time, and show everyone."

"Imma get one this time!" Rahne cried, "I planteded a seed last time, and if there's green, I get my plant patch!"

Charles smiled, his heart warming to see how excited these girls could get when they were doing something they love to do. "That sounds wonderful Rahne. I hope to hear how the meeting went once you return." All of the girl began moving again when Ororo gave them all an encouraging push forward. They waved goodbye, leaving Logan and Charles to continue to the kitchen.

The professor took out the ingredients for sub-sandwiches from the fridge and placed them on the counter while the feral found the cut-up vegetables that Ororo cut. "So, they like doin' scouts, so does Scott and Elf. What 'bout the rest of 'em?"

"Jean has soccer in the spring. Kitty has ballet lessons on Sunday evenings" Professor Xavier began, "Evan, Bobby, and Sam all play basketball at the rec center both Saturday and Sunday nights." He began the assembly line, placing white bread on the plates Logan lined up, "I also have all the children to take swimming lessons during the winter."

Logan placed the appropriate dressings on the slices of bread, glancing at the brightly colored sticky note in front of him. "What 'bout Rouge?"

Charles was flowing him, placing the appropriate meat and other ingredients, then closing the sandwich. "Rouge had tried dance with Kitty, the Pansy Pals with the younger girls, and even basketball at the rec center, but did not want to continue with any of it." The professor found the juice boxes on a low shelf in the fridge. "I was not going to force her to continue." That seemed like enough information for Logan as the two adults finished making lunch for the occupants in the house.

The professor made an announcement that lunch was served over the intercom and the sound of about a dozen feet stomping down the stairs echoed through the house. Everyone took their seat at the table, thanking Mr. Logan and the professor for making lunch. The simple lunch was a quiet affair, most of the children almost too hungry to have any kind of conversation.

Soon enough, the meal ended with crumbs covering tiny faces and the rug below. "Scott, Ray, I believe it is your turn to help Mr. McCoy with the dishes." Professor Xavier announced before either boy could leave the table.

Both boys nodded in understanding as they followed the furry older mutant into the kitchen. Kitty, on the other hand, chased after Rouge on her way out of the room.

When Mr. McCoy brought in the mail this morning and announced that she and Jubilee had letters, both girls were excited to open them. But when she did, Kitty didn't understand what Lance was trying to say. He only wrote Jubilee a short note just saying sorry, but Kitty's was much longer and the hand writing was way neater too. Jubilee wasn't any help with trying to decipher what was going on, and Jean was at her friend's house so Kitty had no other choice but to ask Rouge for help.

Kitty followed the reserved girl to their room, taking a seat on her bed before Rouge could protest. "Kitty, isn't your bed over there?" Rouge asked, pointed to the bunkbeds in the corner of the room.

"Yeah," She sighed, flopping down with a huff and carefully minding her cast, "but, I gotta ask you somethin' Rouge."

Rouge raised an eyebrow in confusion. Kitty and Rouge didn't usually see eye to eye, and if Kitty wanted 'advice' she would go to Jean before she would go to Rouge. But, the first grader seemed worried. "Okay Kitty, what do you want?"

The first-grade girl looked to Rouge, then made her way to her own bed. Underneath her pillow was the colorful letter, hidden from the rest of the house. She handed the note over and let Rouge begin to read it. "That's what my letter was. It's from Lance."

After a brief moment of reading the letter once, then once again, before giving a wide-eyed look at Kitty. "I cannot believe it."

"What?" a worried look on Kitty's face grew more anxious after every millisecond Rouge didn't say anything. "What's wrong? What's gonna happen?"

Rouge handed the letter back, sitting down on her bed. "Kitty, I think Lance has a crush or somethin' on you."

"What's that mean?" the brunette asked, taking a seat next to Rouge on her bed.

The second-grader thought how to explain this for a minute, not wanting to mess anything up with Kitty, but not wanting to lie either. "Well, you know how in fairy-tales, when the prince an' the princess see each other for the first time?"

Kitty nodded, a smile forming on her once worried face, "Yeah, they're always so happy! Then there's a ball where they dance and live happy ever forever!"

"That's what's goin' on Kitty." Rouge said gently. "I think Lance loves you."

 **0**

"I think Rouge's right." Jean clarified that night. After dinner and a movie, the girls were sent to bed after Mr. McCoy helped Kitty with her hair. Once the lights were out, the brunette first grader found her emergency flashlight and used it to wake up Jean and get her input on the letter from Lance.

The light ended up waking all of the girls up, and now it seemed like gossip hour in the girl's room. Jean let Kitty climb into her bed, the girl groaning at the answer she received. "Kitty and Lance sitting in a tree!" Amara sang, climbing down from her bed, "K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Jean glared at her, "Enough Amara." That caused her to shut her mouth, but she still took a seat on Jean's bed. "Kitty, it's just a silly crush, that's all."

"Yeah, till he gives you cooties!" Amara said, earning another glare from the oldest girl.

Rouge shot up from her bed, not really listening to the conversation that she previously had with Kitty earlier in the day. "That's not true Amara. Cooties are _not_ real!"

"Yeah they are!" the kindergartner shot back, sitting up in her spot. "Kimmy Schmidt got'em from Tony Davis in Mr. Robert's class!"

Jean shook her head, "No Rouge, I think Amara is right." That brought both of the girl's attention to her. "Kimmy was home sick for almost a week after Tony gave Kimmy a kiss on the cheek at lunch."

Kitty's eyes widened, "Oh no!" she covered her eyes, "I don't want cooties!" Rouge came over and carefully tried to comfort the first-grader.

"We won't let you get cooties Kitty!" Rahne piped up.

"Because there's no such thing." Rouge said, "Just 'cause you like-like someone, or someone like-likes you, doesn't mean you get cooties."

Amara rolled her eyes, "You just say that 'cause you like-like Scott!"

Rouge's eyes widened in shook then formed into a glare that shot daggers at the girl, "What in the great big world are you talkin' 'bout Amara?"

Before she could answer, Jean cut in, " _Scott_!? You gotta crush on Scott?"

The room went quiet as all eyes went on her. "W-well…Jean has a crush on Duncan!"

"Duncan Matthews!" Kitty cried, "Why him Jean?! He's a dummy!"

Jean scoffed, "No he's not! He just…likes football more than school." Most of the girls rolled their eyes, and it looked like Amara was getting ready to sing again. "But I don't have a crush on him so it doesn't matter!"

Amara shook her head, getting up from her spot on the bed and climbing up her ladder with a yawn. "Whatever. You both have crushes and are gonna get cooties now. And if Kitty like-likes Lance back, they'll be double cooties."

The older girl gently pushed Kitty off of the bed, sending her back to her own bed. "Look Kitty," Rouge started in a whisper as the first-grader passed her bed, "if you like-like Lance, that's okay and you won't get cooties. I promise."

"How do you _know_ Rouge?" she whispered back.

Rouge sighed, laying her head down on the pillow heavily, "I just know."

 **0**

Never in a million years would Logan have seen himself in the current situation he was in.

A crying baby upstairs, arguing girls in the dining room, and boys using their skates in the halls were causing one of the biggest headaches that he's had in a long time. Hank had taken Kitty to her ballet class, Ororo was with the Pansy Pals getting their cookie-selling supplies, and the Professor was watching the boys playing basketball. Jean, Rouge, Scott, Kurt, Ray, Roberto and Jamie were left at the manor under the feral's care. Logan was confident that nothing would go wrong with these kids that he had to watch. All of the elementary school kids had homework to finish, Ray and Roberto were occupied in the playroom, and Jamie was resting in the nursery. Logan sat in the living room, baby monitor on his left side while the TV was quietly playing the baseball game. Not a peep was heard in the house and the feral mutant was confident nothing was going to go wrong, and all he would have to do was warm up the stew Ororo made for dinner.

Was Logan wrong.

Not fifteen minutes with the professor gone and the yelling began in the dining room. Rolling his eyes, he shut the TV off and made his way to where the noise was coming from. Rouge and Jean were inches away from each other's faces and screaming louder than Logan thought they ever could. Scott and Kurt both high-tailed it out of the room before they could get sucked into anything and went to find Ray and Roberto.

"What is goin' on in here?" He asked, gaining the girl's attention. Both girls began yelling at him, trying to tell their sides of the story. With a loud slam of his fist on the table, Rouge and Jean both jumped in surprise. "Enough! Both of you need to simmer down in here right now!"

Jean bit her bottom lip, becoming frightened from the yelling. "It's Jean's fault Mr. Logan!" Rouge said, pointing at the red head. "She keeps teasin' me an' told Kitty that cooties are real an' she likes a boy too so she'll get 'em if they was real an' an'-"

"I am not teasing you Rouge!" Jean whined, crossing her arms, "And they are real! Cooties can make you really sick!"

Logan couldn't believe it: boy drama. He shook his head and let out a sigh of frustration. Before he could respond to the bickering girls, loud thumping from above echoed in the dining room. "Now what?" he grumbled. "You girls better work it out before I get back…" Logan threatened, giving each girl a threatening glare before going to investigate the source of noise.

He walked into the hall and narrowly avoided a hockey puck flying towards his face. Using his claws as a shield of sorts, he sliced the plastic in half and watched in fall to his feet. Tiny gasps were heard and the culprits were found at the top of the stairs. Scott and Kurt were at the front of the stairs, each of them holding a stick in their hands and new skates on their feet. Ray and Roberto didn't have skates on, but they did have makeshift sticks with them.

"RUN!" Ray yelled as he turned around quickly and ran in the opposite direction down the hall. The other boys were right behind him, Kurt 'poofing' himself away before and hiding in his usually spot.

Logan didn't have time to chase after the trouble makers, but heard loud wailing before he could go after anyone. He stomped up the stairs, the anger in his system building up rapidly. But, before entering the nursery, he counted back by ten to get his anger under control before picking Jamie up.

The baby didn't have anything physically wrong when Logan walked in, but looked ready to jump out of his crib to get his puppy toy from the flower in front of him. Logan ran over, picking the baby up before he learned to get his foot over the rail. "Not you too kid." He whispered, bending down to get the beloved toy. "There now, you'll be fine kid."

Jamie quickly calmed down after that, cuddling his toy closely so it would never leave him again. "We've got some trouble makers on our hands, so we need ja to behave yourself Jamie. Think you can do that?"

A squeal in response came from Jamie, cueing the adult to leave the bedroom and make his way to where the boys ran off to. Yelling from down stairs could be heard easily from the second floor, and Logan's anger level was increasing again. "You boys have five seconds to show yourselves or you're not gonna like what's gonna happen next."

Mentally, the mutant was counting backwards from five, waiting as patiently as he could for any source of life. When he reached two, scrambling feet ran out from the bathroom and stood still in the hallway. Ray and Roberto had scared looks on their faces when they locked eyes with Logan, Scott following behind the young boys at a slower pace. Kurt 'bamfed' behind the oldest boy, gripping tightly to his shirt.

"The four of you get down into the living room right now." Logan said, pointing to the stairs behind him, "And don't even think 'bout leavin'. I've gotta deal with the girls."

The boys all ran down the stairs quickly, none of them having skates on to make it dangerous. Logan followed behind them with Jamie in his arms still, watching them walk into the living room like they were told. In the dining room, Jean looked ready to send a heavy textbook flying to Rouge, while the auburn-haired girl was taking her gloves off. "That is it!" That caused the room to freeze, the book hovering in midair hitting the floor with a loud thump. "Rouge, put your gloves back on. Jean, clean up the mess y'all made. Then the both of you will be comin' in the living room so we can talk. An' don't think 'bout hidin' anywhere, I'm not a feral for nothin'."

 **0**

When the professor returned home, the house was quieter than he thought it was going to be. Evan, Bobby, and Sam were all in shock too; the manor was only ever this quiet when it was night time and it was only dinner time. The boys ran into the playroom while Charles was making his way into the kitchen. He found Logan in there preparing dinner as well as Jamie sitting in his highchair. "I am surprised the house is so quiet."

"You missed it all Chuck." Logan sighed, stirring the pot gently. "It was like a tornado or somethin' flew through here."

Charles was confused, "What do you mean Logan? The house looks cleaner than when I left."

The feral wiped his hands on his jeans, leaning against the island. "Well, Rouge and Jean got into a bit of a tussle. The boys decided to become professional athletes. An' Jamie woke up from it all."

"And where are the children now?"

"They cleaned the rooms, then I sent 'em to separate corners of the house to think about what happen." Logan explained. "I didn't really know what to do with it all and that's all I could think to do."

Professor Xavier nodded in understand, "I appreciate how you handled the situation Logan. Quite impressed actually. I will handle the situation moving forward. I would like to know what the girls were fighting over so that I could handle it properly."

"Somethin' about a boy and cooties." The feral answered, rolling his eyes, "Can't believe they've already got boy drama."

The professor had to laugh, "Ah yes, the age of young love as arrived. Hopefully I will be able to handle it. If not, I am sure Ororo could help situate the girls, she tends to be better with those situations."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day!**


	11. Casting Catastrophe

**X-Rats**

 _Chapter 11: Casting Catastrophe_

Parent-teacher conferences, as well as open house, rolled around about a week after Kitty's cast finally came off. All of the students in the manor were working on various projects and assignments in order to put on display for all of the adults who would be going to the open house. The second graders had created models of the solar system, along with a short paragraph about the planet they were assigned. Kitty and Kurt had a poster about the history of Thanksgiving that they made together to show everyone. The kindergartners had the task of coloring a letter from the alphabet any way they wanted to: Evan had his blue for the letter B, Bobby 'drew' dinosaurs all over his letter D, Sam colored his letter R in red to make it look like a camp fire, Amara used most of the pink glitter paint for the letter P and Jubilee had bright suns covering the Y she was told to color. Rahne, Ray, and Roberto were very excited to see where all of their older friends went to school _every day_.

Logan was very grateful that the Professor was going to let him stay home and watch over Jamie, rather than include him with this open-house night. New York was playing Canada in an intense hockey game tonight, and the feral man was ready to sit in front of the large and expensive television and watch the game in peace and quiet.

Currently, he was putting away the clean dishes that Jean and Scott were washing and drying, being able to reach high up, even though Jean did show him that she could reach the tallest cabinet with her evolving abilities. "Hurry it up you two." Logan said, carefully stacking bowls on one of the shelfs, "The Professor said that this school thing starts around seven, and it's quarter till now."

Jean handed the older mutant the last of the mugs while Scott climbed off the stool and went to put his drying rag away. "What's that even mean?" the young boy asked, "That clock says six forty-five."

"Yeah." Jean added, "And that fifteen minutes away from seven, not twenty-five!"

Logan gave her a questioning, and almost confused, look, "Twenty-five? Where's that comin' from?"

The red head rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief, "A quarter is twenty-five cents, Mr. Logan. Duh." Scott nodded in agreement before walking out of the kitchen with Jean following right behind him. Some days, Logan seemed to be on the same page as all these kids, but most of the time it left him wondering what in the world they were thinking.

After putting the rest of the clean dishes away, and placing the small stool back into the closet, Logan met the rest of the manor's residence in the foyer. Everyone was getting their shoes on and talking in a very excited way about what they were going to show all of the adults joining them this evening.

Jamie was sitting on Charles' lap, fascinated by all of the buttons on his jacket, and Charles was smiling down at his youngest ward. The pair didn't even notice Logan approaching them, a soft chuckle causing the Professor to look up at the feral mutant. "Curious little runt, isn't he?"

"Indeed." The telepath agreed, handing over the baby, "And I am sure you two will have an uneventful night together. I believe I heard something about a hockey game taking place tonight?"

Logan adjusted Jamie in his arms, "Yeah, startin' around eight. Enough time to get this kid to bed before the teams hit the ice."

The Professor nodded, "Yes, hopefully he will not give you a hard time. And bath time is needed as well. This little one had a long day out in the sandbox, and I am not sure Ororo managed to get it all out of his hair this afternoon."

In a response, Jamie's shoe wiggled loose and fell to the ground, leaving a small bit of sand along with it. "Don't worry Chuck; Jamie and I will hold down the fort until you get back."

With a genuine smile, and nod of approval, Charles rallied the troops and headed everyone out the door. Logan followed them out to the porch, and watched them all leave in the large vans. Once the large, metal gate closed, the older mutant made his way back into the manor, making sure to lock the large door behind him.

"Alright kid, let's get you in the bath." Logan announced, bouncing Jamie a little in his arms. As a reward, the youngest mutant in the house let out giggles of joy. "Then, we'll get you your bottle and find our seat in front of the TV for the game tonight!"

 **0**

The night was playing out in Logan's favor. Jamie was cooperative during bath time, he gave Logan good company during the winning first quarter, and was out like a light by the end of the third. Not to mention that Canada was winning with a strong lead against New York. If someone would have told Logan this was how he would spend his Thursday nights, he would have exchanged some crude language with them while stepping out of whatever bar he was in, lighting himself another cigar. The little guy who was sleeping in his lap stirred a little in Logan's lap, twisting the light blue blanket around a little in his grasp.

He'd never admit it out loud, but all of the children in this house were beginning to leave their own impressions on him – all good. Roberto, Ray, and Rahne were always asking him to play on the jungle gym in the backyard with them, begging him to chase them on the equipment until Ororo would holler at them to stop running around like crazy. Bobby, Sam, Scott, Kurt, and Evan all love to watch the hockey game with Logan on the weekends, and they are currently in the process of trying to convince the professor to let them take lessons and join the junior team. Jean, Kitty, and Amara really love when Logan will try their treats they make from the Easy-Bake Oven at their tea parties, and makes sure to wear his nice hat on days when he is formally invited to attend with Hank and Charles. And while Logan even enjoys his time with Rouge, which is mostly making sure she actually does her daily reading from her book of choice, and listening to the intelligent little girl read _Charlotte's Web_ or _Anne of Green Gables_. Jubilee is still warming up to the man, it makes him smile when she shows off her art pieces to him, especially the ones that she gives him to keep in his room.

At the sound of a buzzer, Logan looked back to the quiet television to see that Canada had won the game with a ten-point lead against New York. Satisfied with the results of the game, the man turned off the TV and made his way up the stairs to place the one year old into his crib for the night while he was still sleeping. The little boys room had the night light on already, casting shadows on the walls with stars and moons as the shapes. Logan set Jamie in, tucking the warm blanket around the baby's shoulders tightly, but not too tight to disturb the sleeping baby.

Tip-toeing out of the room, the feral man closed the door softly behind him and made his way back downstairs. He heard the metal gates opening with their distinctive creak they make. After tiding up the living room quickly, Logan met up with the group of children and adults in the foyer where they were taking off their shoes and holding their class projects.

"How was night school?" Logan asked, holding onto a colorful poster so Amara could take her shoes off.

Hank laughed, "The open house was great Logan." The blue mutant turned off his holographic image inducer, letting his true appearance come forth. "Can't wait for you to come next time for the Thanksgiving pageant."

After he handed the pink-clad kindergartener her poster back so she could follow the girls upstairs to their room, Logan furred his eyebrows. "Thanksgiving what?"

"Thanksgiving pageant." Ororo answered, watching Ray and Roberto make their slow and tired descend towards their room. "The whole school has their students participate and do something special to celebrate the time of year. I believe that the first graders do the play about the first Thanksgiving."

Logan huffed, shaking his head, "Well, hope this Canadian man can be thought a thing or two by these munchkins about America's Thanksgiving."

 **0**

Kitty was shaking in her seat. The whole school was sitting in the school's assembly, waiting for the art teach to announce who would have what parts in the school's play. Jean had told her all weekend that it didn't matter what role she was going to get, she was going to be a part of the play no matter what. But Kitty really wanted to get the best part because he parents were supposed to be coming to watch her performance, and she wanted to be the star of the school's show. Kurt didn't care what part he go, he'd be happy with being the turkey!

But not Kitty – this little girl knew she was worth the star and she was going to be upset his she didn't get it. Currently, she was zoning out Amara and Jean who were talking across from her, and focusing on the fish bowl of names that were sitting on the table in front of everyone. The art teacher, Miss. Beau, was waiting for her audience to calm down, as well as a microphone, so that she could begin to pull names and announce who was going to be what parts.

Finally, the microphone was handed over and Kitty began shushing the people around them loudly. "Attention everyone!" The young teacher smiled, "It's finally time to begin assigning roles!"

A polite applause filled the room and came to a silence when Miss. Beau held the mic back up. "I would like to begin by saying that we are going to be doing the pageant differently this year." At that, Kitty felt her heart drop into her stomach. A change?! What kind of change?! "Since the first grade and second grade classes are some of the smallest we have had in years, the Thanksgiving play will have both first and second graders participating in it."

Kitty's heart seemed to sink lower and lower. Not only would she have to compete with her classmates and the other first grade class, but now she had to compete with a whole other grade! A grade that had Jean in it! Jean was the popular girl in second grade, and it seemed like everyone loved her. She was destined to get any star role that was presented to her. Kitty's dreams of being the star of the show for her parents seemed to be taken by the red headed girl who sat next to her.

But then Miss. Beau continued, "So, the second graders are going to be pulled for pilgrim roles, while the first graders with be the Native Americans."

The art teacher let the students excitedly chat among themselves about this new development that was unfolding. Kitty seemed to perk up at this news a bit, now she wasn't mixed with everyone, but her chances of something important was cut in half. Yet, Kitty was still very excited to see if she was going to get something good.

First grade roles went first, and Kurt ended up becoming the chief of the Native American tribe. Todd was just cast as a Native American warrior and Fred was the turkey. And to Kitty's joy, she was casted as Pocahontas. The first grader could barely contain her excitement as she sat with a huge smiled plastered onto her face and bouncing her legs up and down quickly. Jean and Scott ended up with speaking roles for pilgrims, but not notable historical characters. Rouge was thankful to be cast as narrator 2, with just one line in the whole play. But the biggest shock to everyone was who was cast as John Smith.

In the back row of the assembly sat the Brotherhood kids, none of them paying too much attention to the roles being called. When Todd and Fred heard their names called, they high-fived each other and smiled that they would have some significance in this school's production, even if it was small. Pietro and Wanda were busy asking them what costumes they were going to wear for their roles, more interested in that topic than who was going to be cast for the second graders. After the last role was announced, John Smith, the second-grade mutant jumped from his seat when he heard his name called afterwards.

It felt as though the whole room fell quiet, and if a pin dropped you could hear it. Heads turned to the back of the room where the outcasted mutants sat, and even the younger mutants gave him shocked looks. Lance was shaking, causing the floor beneath him to shake a little as well. Before anything else could happen, the little boy ran as fast as he could out of the room and to the nearest bathroom.

Lance felt sick. He thought this was a mistake, he was never good at anything and it seemed like everyone already knew this by the reaction the room gave him. The second-grader was leaning against the toilet in the boy's bathroom, head resting on the white porcelain seat. Lance was trying not to let the tears fall from his eyes, he was really trying as he kneeled in front of this tiny toilet.

He sat up quickly when he heard someone walk into the room, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve. "Lance?" a calming voice called, "Lance, are you in here?" The boy said nothing, praying that whoever this was would leave if he didn't answer. Unfortunately for the boy, that didn't happen. Miss. Beau found the second grader on the floor in the stall, face flushed and hair sloppier that usual. "Lance, did you get sick?"

Lance shook his head, sniffling a little as he did so. "No Miss. Beau."

She knelt down to his level, looking his over. "What's wrong Lance? Are you disappointed with the casting?" The young woman watched him shrug his shoulders, not making eye contact. "Well, you shouldn't be. John Smith is a very important role; he and Pocahontas united the Native Americans and the pilgrims together." Miss. Beau passed, "Actually, if we're being historically accurate it didn't go that way for sure…but for this play's purpose, we're going Disney."

"But, what if I'm not good enough?" Lance whispered, glancing up at the art teacher with worry in his eyes. "I don't do this stuff."

The young woman smiled gently, "Most of these kids don't just do this stuff, and by stuff I am referring to acting. You'll come to practice to learn what to do and say, but the most important part is to have fun with it." She watched the worry slightly fade from Lance's eyes as she tried to cheer him up. "And if you don't enjoy it after a few rehearsals, we can always find someone else to take your part."

 **0**

Charles watched the bus drop off the children at the front of the metal gates from his office window, Logan waiting for them with his hat covering his head. "Think Kitty got the role she wanted?" A voice asked as it approached the professor. Hank stopped next to his close friend, a smile on his furry face.

"I hope so." The professor sighed, folding his hands in his lap, "She seemed awfully anxious to get a significant role in the Thanksgiving play."

Hank nodded in agreement, "Yes, her parents, along with most of the other parents, are going to the pageant as well."

The two older mutants waited for the children to run up to the house, the colorful coats coming in some kind of stampede towards the front door. However, it seemed as though Kitty was taking up the rear with a frown on her face. Professor Charles thought the worst, that the tiny mutant didn't get the role she wanted and was now bummed out to be what she was cast as.

Charles and Hank made their way to meet the children in the foyer. They all followed their routine of putting their belongings away and going to do their homework, and again, Kitty seemed to be taking up the rear with the crowd. "What is the matter Kitty? Did you not get casted as what you wanted?" Hank asked, helping the girl hang her back pack up on her hook.

She shook her head, "I'm Pocahontas."

"That's wonderful!" Charles beamed. "I guess I am confused why you seem upset then?"

Kitty's frowned deepened, "Because of who my John Smith is!" The adults seemed to exchange glances with each other, obviously confused. The first-grader huffed in frustration, "John Smith is Lance! I get the best part of the play, and now he's going to ruin everything!"

The professor let Kitty crawl into his lap, hugging him around the waist for comfort. "Kitty, you should not judge a book by its cover." Hank said, waiting to continue until the girl looked at him. "Lance could be very excited to play John Smith, and might be happy to have something important like you do too."

She shrugged, "I guess so. But, what if he ruins it on purpose, like the swings?!"

"All you can do is your best." Charles explained, helping the girl off his lap and onto the ground. "You can work your hardest to be the best Pocahontas you can be, and that will make everyone very proud of you."

 **Miss me?**


	12. Beauty and the Beast

**X-Rats**

 _Chapter 12: Beauty and the Beast_

* * *

Miss. Beau did not think that putting on a Thanksgiving play was going to be as difficult as it was going. The day after pulling for the roles, the art teacher gathered the first-grade classes and the second-grade classes into the gymnasium to pass out the scripts. The first problem arose when she realized that some of the vocabulary in the script wasn't easy for these students to read, or even pronounce. So, after collecting back the scripts so she could make her edits, she let the music teacher begin to teach the first graders their song about saving the planet as well as the second graders about moving to America. Miss. Beau watched with a slight panic as most of the children didn't put in effort into paying attention and more effort into pulling each other's hair or sticking stickers onto each other. Currently, the young teacher was at a loss for how to handle the situation, ready to call it off and let Mrs. Forte just do what she always does. But, the new art teacher fought to take over the play, and she was not going to give up so quickly. She just needed to call in some reinforcements.

 **0**

Charles was in his office, like usual, when the telephone rang. After letting it ring once more, just in case someone else was waiting for a phone call, he decided to answer it. "Charles Xavier's Home for Gifted Youngsters, this is Professor Xavier speaking."

"Hello Professor Xavier," the somewhat frazzled voice said from the other end of the line, "this is Miss. Beau from Bayville Elementary. I am putting on the Thanksgiving play with many of your students involved."

The professor nodded to himself, "Ah yes, Kitty was very excited to find out she would be playing a remarkable historical figure."

Miss. Beau's exhausted sounding laugh was heard through the phone. "I guess Pocahontas is pretty amazing. But that's not why I was calling."

"Are the children in trouble?" Charles asked, worry being the first thing on his mind. "Did they do something wrong?"

Again, a laugh was heard from the other end of the phone, "No, no one did anything to warrant them being in trouble." Miss. Beau explained. "No, I was actually calling to ask for a favor from you." There was a brief pause on the line, then the art teacher continued. "You may not be aware, but this is my first time putting on this production. And it happens to be a new play that I wrote, and I guess I did not realize exactly who my cast and crew would be. I suppose I took on more than I thought I could handle."

Another pause, seeming as though to let the professor process the information. "So, I was wondering if there was any way I could have some voluntary help while preparing for the play. Coach Peterson informed me that you have some help at the Home, and while I'm not looking for a free ride, I must confess I am in desperate need of some help. I have called ten other homes before this, and I must confess, I am begging you for any kind of help you can give me."

Charles was quiet, taking in the information. On one hand, helping this young lady would look very nice for the Home and its residents. But on the other hand, if they offered help, they would be putting themselves at more risk of exposing mutants and the children. However, if they were exposed, they could form a great relationship and begin to integrate humans and mutants peacefully into society.

"Miss. Beau, we would be happy to help you with your Thanksgiving play."

 **0**

Logan had never seen Hank this excited in his life. Granted, the feral man only knew the fuzzy doctor for a short amount of time, but he still never saw the man this excited. "Didn't know you were into the arts big guy." Logan laughed, spooning some baby food into Jamie's mouth. Jamie clapped his hands in response, opening wide for his next bite.

The preschool gang had returned back with Ororo when Charles explained to them about Miss. Beau's proposition around the lunch table. The younger kids thought it was super cool that she wanted help from the adults in the Home, cheering on Hank when he volunteered to help.

"I have a fond spot for the classics Logan." Dr. McCoy explained, refilling his glass of juice, "I did play Macbeth in high school."

Charles smiled at his old friend, "I do not think this play will be identical to Shakespeare's classics my friend. But it will surely be an interesting production regardless."

Ororo nodded, "I just hope the young woman understands what she is getting herself into." The weather manipulating mutant sighed, "One grade of children would be a challenge all on its own, but two of them…"

"I think that's why she railed the troops." Logan added, "We've got our own hands full here. Couldn't imagine trying to wrangle them all up to put on a show."

Hank wiped his face with the napkin, "I have no doubt that I can give this young woman the assistance she is asking for."

Professor Xavier smiled, "I have full confidence in you Hank. The children have grown fond of you here and I believe that you will be able to help out Miss. Beau in her Thanksgiving production."

The furry blue mutant's smile seemed to double in size.

* * *

Friday was the first day that Dr. McCoy was going to help Miss. Beau with her production. It was a brisk Autumn day in New York, leaves changing colors and falling to the ground quiet quickly. The mutant man took in the beauty of nature during his walk into the elementary school. Normally, he would be picking up a child and bringing them home because they fell sick or bringing him to an appointment. Not today. Hank was very excited to be able to pitch in and help the young teacher with the children, especially because a number of them were under his care at the Home.

After signing in at the front desk, he followed the school's secretary to the gym where the rehearsal would be. Entering, he noticed a woman sitting at small table, head buried in a book. She had long strawberry blonde hair in a braid down her back and wore light blue overalls with a yellow sweater underneath. Hank knocked on the wall to indicate his presence, causing the woman to jump in her seat and look towards him. "Oh, you're early!" She smiled, getting up from her seat, "I'm Donatella Beau, the art teacher." Miss. Beau held out her hand for a handshake, "Please call me Ella."

"I'm Dr. Henry McCoy." He smiled, shaking her hand, "But everyone calls me Hank."

Ella smiled gratefully after shaking his hand, "I can't thank you enough for coming to help out with this." She led him over to the table, taking a seat.

Hank joined her in the empty chair, "The pleasure is mine. I do have a great appreciation for the arts."

"Is that what you have a doctorate in?" She asked, looking for one of her new scripts to give to the older man, "Something with theater perhaps?"

Dr. McCoy shook his head, "Genetics and biology." He explained, taking the stapled booklet from her.

The art teacher looked in awe, "Wow…and you're going to help me with an elementary production of the first Thanksgiving."

He laughed, "I would not offer my services if I was not committed to helping out."

Ella looked at the man, _really_ looked at him. She would admit to her closest friends, he was handsome: dark slicked back hair, chiseled chin, complementing glasses on his face, and somewhat muscular build. Plus, highly intelligent and apparently good with children. But, this was strictly for work. "Well, why don't we go over the script? I just rewrote it last night and would like some feedback about it." The two adults walked through the script, Hank making some comments here and there about good ideas as well as some suggestions for change.

Around one o'clock, the first and second graders were filing into the gym with an egger look on some of their faces. Especially Xavier's residents that noticed the familiar man sitting with their teacher. Kitty and Amara ran up to Dr. McCoy, smiles on their faces. "Mr. Hank! What are you doin' here?!" the kindergartner asked, climbing into his open lap. "This is school!"

The man laughed, giving the little girl a hug in greeting. "Miss. Beau, invited me to assist her with the Thanksgiving play." He set Amara down on the ground next to her older friend.

"Really?!" Kitty asked, her smile growing when she saw Hank nod, "Oh good! Now you can make sure nobody messes this up!" Miss. Beau couldn't help but laugh at Kitty, covering her laughter with her mouth.

Dr. McCoy shook his head, "I'm sure everything will go on just fine Kitty. Now, why don't you both go with your friends in their lines."

Both girls listened to the doctor, waving goodbye to their Mr. Hank. Ella smiled, "You're good with them." She mused, holding the new stack of papers to hand out.

"They are good kids." Hank smiled, "I can pass these out for you if you would like to get started." He offered, holding out his hands to take the papers.

Ella smiled gratefully, already happy that he was here to help her. Clapping her hands to gain the student's attention, she gained it pretty quickly. "Alright everyone, let's get started!" The first graders made their way to the front, being shorter, and the second graders took up the rear. "Before we begin, I would like to introduce Dr. McCoy. He's going to be helping out with the play."

Most of the students said, "Hello Dr. McCoy." But the Xavier kids said, "Hi Mr. Hank!" with a grin.

He gave them all a wave, gentle smile on his face. "Dr. McCoy is going to hand out the new scripts for us to go over before Ms. Forte comes to go over the music with you all." Ella waited for the everyone to have their own script before signaling for them to all to settle down again. "We will start by Dr. McCoy and I just reading through it once, making sure everyone knows what is happening. Then, we will go through and have everyone read their own parts." The students nodded, making themselves comfortable and flipping to the first page. Hank and Ella took a seat as well, sitting at the table once more before they began reading.

 **0**

Today's rehearsal went so much better in Miss. Beau's opinion. The script was so much better, the kids could pronounce all of the words after a little work, and they cooperated with Mrs. Forte's songs today. Hank noticed that Lance did not seem as confident about his lines as Kitty, but Kitty was almost too assertive with her lines. He wrote it down as a note, one of his many notes he took. The doctor's notes weren't criticism, but mainly about how each of the student's would read their lines or different parts that should be practiced one on one.

After the children were dismissed for the rest of the day and Mrs. Forte left, Ella slumped into her seat with a satisfied grin. "That went much better than last time." She confessed, holding up her hand for a high five.

Hank gave her one, a smile on his face too. "I'm glad, and the students seem interested in the play for sure." Ms. Beau nodded, "I do have a few notes, if you have time to go over them now."

"Sadly, I don't." the young woman frowned, "But, if you want to grab dinner soon, I'd love to go over them with you."

Dr. McCoy smiled, bigger than he thought he would have. "That sounds delightful Ella, I would love to. How about tomorrow evening?" He suggested.

"Sounds wonderful. I know a great sushi place downtown."

* * *

Logan was standing in Hank's room, Jubilee joining the men in their fashion struggle. Once the doctor returned home, he told the other adults about joining Ella Beau at a sushi place to go over notes on Saturday. The feral mutant clapped him on the shoulder in a celebration kind of way about scoring a date, while Ororo and Charles were happy for their close friend. Even though Hank was convincing himself that it was just for the play and not a date, he was a little nervous about the dinner. Somehow, the students found out about this dinner and began teasing him and questioning the man about what was happening.

He had asked Logan for help finding something to wear, and Jubilee happened to tag along them. "Something casual doc. Can't go wrong with jeans."

"But for sushi?" He asked, holding up some of his dress shirts in front of the crowd.

Jubilee shrugged, "Is it a date?" she asked.

Logan couldn't help but laugh at her innocent question. "No Jubilee, it is not a date."

"But, Amara said that if it was," She began, kicking her legs in boredom, "it would be Beauty and the Beast! So, wear blue and she wear yellow."

Hank shook his head, taking into consideration what she said. On one hand, blue was kind of his natural comfort, being blue himself. But on the other hand, he didn't want to give himself false hope about this situation. "I think I'll wear something blue then. Just to appease you girls."

Jubilee smiled wide, "I'll go tell Amara!" and with that, she ran out of the room and to the play room.

Logan watched as the younger man pulled out a light blue button up that would look nice with the khaki pants he had chosen already. "Did Miss. Beau seem to think it was supposed to be a date, Hank?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"To be honest," The doctor began, "I am not sure Logan. She seems very passionate about this production, and I thought she just wanted to get together to go through notes."

The feral man shrugged, "Women are curious creatures. I'm sure she'll make her intentions clear when the time comes."


End file.
